


Flower Petals

by SparkPlug



Series: Dragon Brood AU [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: All the dragon slayers!, Angst, Blood, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Broods, Drinking Games, Easter party, F/M, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, I Tried, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Guilds, Other, Party, Polyamory, Porn, Pregnancy, Single Lyon, Smut, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: That's odd, Gajeel thinks to himself when he see's Natsu sitting at the bar alone. Good this will be easy, he thinks as he walks up and takes the seat next to him."So Salamander what's your status with Lucy?""What do you mean?" Natsu asks taking a gulp from his drink."Like are you guys mates?""No. I don't think she likes me like that."Yes, Gajeel cheers in his head."It sucks too 'cause I'll die in a while," Natsu tells him, sipping more of his drink.No this isn't right."Man it can't be that bad," Gajeel tells him, sightly willing his body not to cough.It's not true."It is, I have Hanahaki disease," Natsu states, finishing his drink.I will probably write more dragon brood stories, who knows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragon Incidents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481034) by [kendraleaanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendraleaanne/pseuds/kendraleaanne). 



> Small explanation, I got permission from the lovely kendraleaanne to use the dragon roles in her story Dragon Incidents, she is amazing at writing so please check her out. For those of you who don't want to read the story (even though it's really good) here's the dragon roles (I have modified them for my own purposes),
> 
> There is typically one female/male, Kipa, who makes all the final decisions, protects the brood, and handles challenges from other broods.  
> The dragon below them is their mate, Taro, their the Kipa's protector.  
> Then there's the Jiro, Saburo and Shiro;  
> The Jiro is a kind of defender of the family as a whole and a peacekeeper within the brood  
> The Saburo of a brood keeps a specific watch on the Females to make sure they are safe, comfortable and without want or need for anything.  
> The Shiro's main concern are the hatchlings  
> And finally there's the Dievinu, Dievinu is highest honor a matriarch can achieve and there has only ever been one before now. The dragon that held the title has been gone for centuries but she was compassionate and brave. She held the respect of her brood and of rival broods enough that there was peace between them. She rose to power without having a single challenge to her position and she only resorted to violence as a last resort. She was kind and beautiful and fair. She gave every dragon a chance and a place to thrive. The amount of trust she held is unheard of among dragons but she earned it through her honesty and genuine empathy.  
> (Some of the point were too beautiful to modify, and were perfectly worded.)  
> All take responsibility of raising young, cooking, cleaning, and other such task
> 
> Any questions please comment below, or they might get explained in the book.
> 
> If you would like to use these roles go ahead! I would feel honored, if you publish it leave me a link and I'll check it out!

That's odd, Gajeel thinks to himself when he see's Natsu sitting at the bar alone. Good this will be easy, he thinks as he walks up and takes the seat next to him. 

"So Salamander what's your status with Lucy?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asks taking a gulp from his drink.

"Like are you guys mates?"

"No. I don't think she likes me like that."

Yes, Gajeel cheers in his head.

"It sucks too 'cause I'll die in a while," Natsu tells him, sipping more of his drink.

No this isn't right.

"Man it can't be that bad," Gajeel tells him, sightly willing his body not to cough.

It's not true.

"It is, I have Hanahaki disease," Natsu states, finishing his drink.

Fuck. Gajeels body then chose the perfect time to start coughing, Natsu stares at him, not knowing what to do. Heads turn to see what's going on, so Mira, and Erza take action. Mira rushes over with a garbage can, and some tissues. While Erza tells everyone to mind their own damn business.

"Metal head don't tell me," Natsu says covering his mouth, a horrified look on his face.

When Gajeels coughing fit finally stops, he quickly disposes of the pink cherry blossom flowers. But not quick enough. Natsu sees them.

"Gajeel we're,"

"I know."  
____________________________________________________

Laxus sits in his Grandfather's office doing paper work, when he's over whelmed by a coughing fit. Holding his to his mouth to cover up the pink petals that come up from his lungs. When his fit is over he places them in a paper bag and adds it to the others, forty nine bags in total from the past two weeks. 

Why him? Why her? Why did he have to fall in love with her? She would definatley never ever like him back, so why?  
____________________________________________________

Walking home from the guild hall, Lucy talks to Wendy. Who had agreed to come bake a get well soon cake for Gajeel. 

"So Lucy what do you think about Gajeel?"

"Wendy where'd this come from?!"

"I was just curious."

"He's really cool, handsome, you know total stud muffin."

"Lucy! That's dirty! But seriously, would you date him?"

"Mabey, why?"

"So you know how I am a healer? In the commotion I did an examination of him, and he has Hanahaki Disease."

"Really! Did he say who!"

"No, but he coughed up cherry blossoms."

"I bet he likes a pretty girl."  
_____________________________________________________

Gajeel was about to leave the guild when Natsu caught him at the door.

"W-we need to talk," he stuttered.

"I guess."

"So You know how we both like her? Well that's not very uncommon in dragon broods, if your's ever taught you anything."

"I know, but typically there's one more male, or female."

"That's what I wanted to ask, do you have any idea who it might be?"

"Well we can mark any non dragon slayers out."

"That leaves, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, and Cobra."

"Well it's not Wendy, she's to young, Sting and Rogue are together, and Cobra has that snake chick."

"That leaves Laxus."

The two slayers turn to each other, stare directly into each others eyes as if silently giving a plan, and bolt to the Master's office.

Running up the stairs to where Laxus was, everyone got out of their way when they saw the concerned look on their face. They rush down the hall, and throw open the door to the office. Inside Laxus is slumped over his desk, petals in his hands, and blood on the paper.

"Fuck man, why didn't you tell someone?" Gajeel asks, picking up the larger man's head. "Natsu get Wendy, and Lucy, now."

"Right!" Natsu says quickly and turns to leave.

"Lucy," Laxus just barley whispers.

"Hang in here for her okay! It's not that I care, but she does! It would brake her to know she killed you!"   
_____________________________________

Downstairs Natsu finds Mira and tells her the situation, she responds by ordering Grey, and Erza to fetch Lucy, and Wendy. With no explanation.

When they finally get back after five minutes, Lucy and Wendy climb the stairs to find Laxus lying sprawled out on the floor, Gajeel next to him trying to get him to keep breathing.

"What happened here!" Wendy squeaked.

Looking up at them, Gajeel got up. Walking towards them he told Wendy, "You know what to do here squirt. Keep him alive," grabbing Lucy's hands, "We need to talk, come with me."

"Okay? Will he be okay?"

"Ya, Wendy can stall him for a bit, come on," he told her walking out the door, not letting her hand go. They walked down the stairs, to Natsu, and into a side room.

"Okay what's going on? Why do we need Natsu?"

"Okay don't panic, listen to what we have to say," Gajeel told her.

"Luce, we have something really important, so listen, okay?"

"Sure."

"So let's start from the begining, when I met you I got it..."

"When I joined the guild, your smile gave it to me..."

"And we don't know about Laxus."

"Got what?" Lucy asked, tears forming in her eyes, she knew what 'it' was.

Reaching into their pockets Natsu, and Gajeel pulled out a hand full each of small, pink flower petals. Cherry Blossoms.

"No, I did this! How? Why? You could have asked!" Lucy told them, tears rolling down her face.

"Lucy what are you saying?"

"Luce what are you saying?"

"I-i love you, both of you! Please don't die! I love you so much!"

"Thank you Luce," Natsu whispered, hugging her close, before falling into a coughing fit with Gajeel.

"No! Don't die!" She screamed falling down to the floor to help them.

"We won't *cough* just the petals leaving, *hack* go help him, he needs it too," Gajeel told her.

Lucy ran out of the room, up the stairs, and into the small office with Wendy, and Laxus. She finds Wendy on the ground, Laxus lying there, pillow under his head, coughing up pink petals.

"LAXUS! Don't die! Please!" She screams, sitting down next to him, motioning Wendy to go. She leaves. 

Stroking his hair, Lucy tells Laxus, "Laxus, please, when I came to the guild I knew there was something important here I was meant to do, when I saw you I knew, since then you haven't been alone," she reached into her pockets and pulled out Pansy's, their colors red, black, and yellow. The colors of the dragon slayers. "I love you too, please don't die," tears rolled from her eyes onto the petals scattered around them.

"Lucy, I *cough* love you too," Laxus whispers, as both of them collapse into a coughing fit  
_____________________________________


	2. While Lucy Slept

When Erza, and Grey found Natsu, and Gajeel they were rushed to the infirmary, same when they found Laxus and Lucy. All of them had passed out, after a week of rotations, and everyone needing sleep. Gajeel woke first, 

"Where am I?" he asks looking around, seeing Natsu, Laxus, and Lucy lying around him, "And what happened?"

"You guys went into massive coughing fits, then fell unconscious," Erza told him, it had been her shift.

"Well that explains it, so what about them?"

"Since you had Hanahaki for the shortest, I'm guessing Lucy will wake last due to her have a triple case."

"So what am I supposed to do now? Will I still cough up flowers?"

"No, you should be fine," Wendy told him.

"If you don't mind I would like something to eat so I'm going to the bar," he told them getting up.

"If you think you can go for it I'm to tired to stop you," Erza told him.

"Erza I'll take the next shift, go sleep," Wendy told her.

"Thank you," she told Wendy following Gajeel out.  
___________________________________________

Laxus woke next. Freed was there to greet him when he woke. Since he had never really talked to Lucy his symptoms were worse, he woke with a hoarse throat, aching lungs, and limbs, plus when he saw Lucy still unconscious the little energy he had left vanished.

"Laxus? You okay?" Freed asked, it pained him to see his friend like this.

"I'm fine." He wasn't.

"Laxus I know you, I have since we were kids, there is something wrong, tell me, please?"

"It's just that it took me half dead for Lucy to tell me she loved me."

"At least she does, can you eat? I have some food coming, you need your strength if you are to greet her when she wakes."

"Okay, fine."

The two friends sat and talked about what happen when he was sleeping, how all the guild was worried, and how everybody took shifts watching them, how Gajeel had been the first up, and Lucy would probably be last, how it took hours to clean all the petals, and that all the guys had Cherry Blossoms, and Lucy had Pansies. When food came it was Gajeel who brought it.

"Hey Freed, I'll take the next shift, go sleep you need it," he told him.

"Thank you," Freed said getting up, "and for what it's worth Laxus, I think she really loves you."

The two of them sat in silence, Laxus taking small slow bites, and Gajeel eating quickly.

Laxus broke the silence, "How long was I out?" he asked.

"One week, and five days."

"Oh."  
________________________________________________

In the middle of night two weeks after Gajeel and Laxus conversation a very sleepy Grey is woken up by Natsu shouting out "LUCY!", bolting up from his bed, and looking frantically around.

"Flame brain calm down she's right here," he tells him pointing to Lucy next to him.

"Shut up Ice breath!" Natsu responds getting up, and admittedly falling over.

"Watch it!" Grey shouts grabbing him. "You could hurt yourself."

"NO!" Natsu shouts at him, gets up and curls up next to Lucy, "I'm not leaving till she wakes up."

"No one asked you too moron."

"Good then leave me alone."

"Natsu, you were out for more than three weeks."

"What?"

"I said you were asleep for three weeks, she still hasn't woken up. Laxus, and Gajeel are both up, she's not."

"Leave," Natsu tells him, as Grey leaves he can see tears rolling down Natsu's cheeks.  
__________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Natsu wakes up to Gajeel, and Laxus around him, offering food. He takes it and sits there, quickly eating.

"Guys, I know that I just woke up but, Lucy will never wake up here."

"What do you mean?" the growl.

"We have to go somewhere private, care for her, she'll wake up with less people, trust me."

After a small huddle Gajeel speaks, "Okay. But we can't go to her place, too small, same with yours, and mine is of limits, so I guess we'll go to Laxus. But how will we get past the she devil?"

"Follow my lead," he tells them, getting up, and picking up Lucy. He opens the door and bolts with Laxus and Gajeel in tow.

All you could really see was three blurs pass by as Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus rushed out with Lucy. No one could stop them, they followed Laxus to his house, and once they were inside they stopped.

"Geez, *pant* that was way to far, why do you live in the middle of no where?!" Asked Natsu after he caught his breath, "I just woke you!"

"Look who's talking!" Laxus countered.

"Guys! We need to get Lucy back to bed!" He shouted looking at the small female in Natsu's arms.

"Right!" Natsu shouted, "Laxus wheres the bed?"

"Well she's not going into the guestroom, too messy, the couch isn't suitable, I guess my room? Though I need to change the sheets first."

"Again, where should we put her in the mean time?"

"You guys can figure it out," Laxus told them walking up the massive stair case.

"Living room?" Natsu asked.

"I guess, but where is it?"

"Let's try here," Natsu said opening a door, to find a large table and a bunch of chairs, "Geez, how many seats does this guy need?"

After opening multiple doors, they finally find the living room, a large room with a high ceiling, large leather couches line the walls, and a television spanning nearly the entire wall! The whole room was lined with movies, the floor had a pull away glass covering, the ceiling had movie posters plastered all over it, there were even piles of movies on top of the floor.

"Holy crap, this room is huge! Look at all the movies!" 

Natsu sat Lucy on the couch, as Gajeel tried to pick out a movie, 

"Ya look at this he has everything from The Hobbit to Harry Potter, I can't even tell why- Natsu we need to leave, now."

"Why?"

"This is La-" Gajeel started to explain but before he could finish, he was interrupted.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE!! GET OUT NOW!" Laxus yelled, picking up Lucy and dragging the out of the room.

"We're sorry!"

"Just don't do it again, please, I wanted to show her first, make her smile for me, can we just get her to wake up first," Laxus said his voice wavering.

"Dude are you going to cry?"

"NO! Let's just, get Lucy to the bedroom," he mumbled, glancing away.

______________________________________________________________

The walk back was long and quite, when they got to the room Laxus set Lucy down in the fresh sheets, and motioned for Gajeel to follow.

"Natsu stay here, if she wakes up, call us, we'll come back later," he told Natsu as they left the room.

"Why can't I come?"

"Because if she wakes she'll be scared and alone."  
_____________________________________________

Gajeel and Laxus walked the long hallways, giving a whole tour of the house, when they were done Laxus brought Gajeel back to the bedroom, to take Natsu and give him a tour, in the midst of it, conversation broke.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was your hoard."

"I know, Gajeel told me. I forgive you, just don't do it again."

"Okay."

When they were close to his room, they heard a scream.

"NOOOO!!!!!!"

"LUCY!"

They ran back to the room, to find Lucy, in the middle of the bed wide awake, a very wide awake Lucy, her loose white shirt just barley covering her lacy pink underwear, shaking a sleeping Gajeel.

"Lucy stop, he's sleeping."

"No he's dead!"

"He's not, we are alive, he's just sleeping on the job."

"What job?"

"Waiting for you to wake up," Laxus laughed.


	3. Lighting is the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's finally awake! Laxus gets grocerys, and Laxus and Lucy fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have started planning my chapters now, this is the first planned one. Please let me know if it needs work or is a little choppy, mmmh 'k? Also I'm on Fairy Tail Zero right now, so cool! (to quote Jason)

Once they had gotten Lucy to calm down, and have a seat on the bed. They told her what happened.

"Wow, it was really that long?"

"Ya we were all kind of worried."

"It was Natsu's idea to bring you here though."

"Huh guess he was right."

*growl*

"What the hell was that?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh sorry that was my stomach, you don't have any food around here do you?" Lucy asks Laxus. He looks away.

"Uhh I mostly eat at the guild hall, or like take out."

"How the hell do you survive dude?! Even I eat proper food!" Natsu laughed.

"Well we need food, wheres the kitchen?"

"Follow me."

They walk down the long hallway, down the stairs, and past the first door on their left, to find themselves in a enormous kitchen, surprisingly clean, for someone who had little to no cooking experience. 

"Dude, why is your house so clean?!"

"Uh, I really don't want to say," Laxus mumbled looking away.

"OH THIS IS PRICELESS! Lighting breathes is a neat freak!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT OKAY!"

"Boy please calm down," Lucy told them, her top half barried in a cupboard. While they had been fighting her and Gajeel were looking for food.

"Sorry, Luce."

"Well it looks like there's no food except for a whole bunch of junk food."

"No surprise there," Natsu whispered.

"YOU WANNA GO!?" Laxus asked, picking Natsu up by the collar.

"Boy's stop! We need to focus. There's no food, someone needs to go buy some," Lucy stated, leaning on Gajeel for support to not fall down.

"There's no way you can go out side, you're to week. I have no money, so that rules out both of us," Gajeel said gruffly.

"Laxus has all the money, he should go."

"Fine. I'll prove I'm better at providing than you! What do we need Lucy?"

"Fruit, veggies, milk, eggs, cheese, meat like chicken, beef, and pork, pasta, you know what? I'll write it down," she grabbed a piece of paper of a pad on the fridge, and a pen that was on top. Writing everything down. "And no Junk food. We have enough," she told him, handing Laxus the paper. 

Kissing the top of her head, Laxus grabbed his coat and left, saying "I know, bye," as he left.

"So are we like a couple now?" Natsu asked.

"Ya Natsu, we are."

"What'd you want to do?"

"Well Laxus showed me a gaming room, up for some Super Smash Bro's?"

"YA!"  
________________________________________________________________

When Laxus got out of the house, and down the walk he realized he had no idea at all how to buy groceries, at all. Bixslow, and Freed were always buying the junk food, and Ever buying food. So he walked to the guild hall. Opening the door, and walking straight to the bar.

"Hi Laxus! Is Lucy up yet?"

"Ya she is, a little unsteady though."

"I hope she gets better."

"Hey, Mira? I feel dumb asking this but, how do you buy groceries?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not at all! You shouldn't feel dumb by asking for help. Would you like me to come too? I can help with it."

"Okay, fine, here's the list," he said, handing the small piece of paper over.

"Follow me." 

The two of them walk out of the guild hall, and to a large building. When they are inside Laxus gasps, 

"This place has so much food!"

Mia helps Laxus gather all the items on the list, teaching them as they go along. About midway she asks him,

"So when can I expect adorable dragon hatchlings?"

"WHAT! She just got up!"

"Aw still a virgin?"

"Screw you."

Once the trip was done Laxus hauled the groceries back to the house, when he got there he found Lucy, Natsu, and Gajeel curled up on the couch, smirking he walked to the kitchen. He didn't know much but he had help Mira cook once or twice. Putting all the groceries away except the ones he needed, Laxus got to work. He and Mira had bought pizza crusts at the store, mozzarella cheese, pizza sauce, meats of all sorts, and other assorted things for pizza, once they were in the oven cooking he made a small salad. The only three things he could make were pizza, salad, and smoothies. Why he never tried more was because he was so busy. When the aroma of the pizza filled the air he could hear stirring in the living room. After finishing the salad, he walked over to check on his mates. Finding Lucy peacefully opening her eye, and waking up.

"Okay happy what's with the smile?"

"Can't a guy be happy for once?!"

"Did you get the groceries?" she asked, getting up and sauntering over.

"Ya, and dinner is in the oven."

"Mm my big bad dragon needs a reward, I didn't even know that he could cook" she whispered playfully running her fingers across Laxus's chest.

"It's nothing specail, just Pizza and a salad."

"Sound yummy, how long till it's ready?"

"Bout an hour and a half."

"Come on," she told him, pulling his hand.

"Where?"

"To your room."

They got halfway up the stairs before Laxus scooped her up and held her close, his mouth dangerously close to hers. She wrapped her legs around him, and kiss him. Kissing back, and walking the rest of the way to his room, their room, Laxus parted his lips and ran his tongue across Lucy's, asking for entrance. Lucy's lips parted granting him entrance. His tongue exploring every inch of Lucy's mouth, his free hand opening the door, walking to the bed, and laying Lucy gently on top. 

"You sure you want this baby?" Laxus asked, pausing.

"Ya, my big bad dragon needs to be rewarded for his hard work," Lucy told him, tugging at her shirt till it came of, and hit the floor exposing her two perfect round of melon on her chest.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he told her, taking of his own shirt to expose his rippling abs. Soft pink nipples on top of large pecks.

"Wow if you have that much muscle, lets see what you're packing, must be fit for a dragon!" Lucy exclaimed, unbuckling his pants to expose his boxer briefs.

Letting his pants fall to the floor, a small amount of pressure gone from his crotch, it still throbbed, begging to be released from it's silky prison.

See a large bulged in Laxus pants, Lucy dropped her skirt, exposing a pink Lacey thong, the string disappearing between two perfectly sculpted mounds.

"Damn baby," Laxus mumbled, biting his lip.

"Daddy please, I want you inside me," she told him, watching the budge in his pants grow bigger. She reached down and pulled of his boxers to revile slightly bushy blond hair leading to a very large, very hard dick.

"Baby, are you sure?"

"Positive."

Lucy laid back on the bed pushing her underwear off of her body. Watching as Laxus lined up with her, and gently slid his dick into her wet awaiting hole.

"Daddy am I pleasing you?"

"Ahh~ yes Baby your so tight, you make daddy feel amazing!"

"Then please, thrust harder."

Laxus thrusted harder into Lucy, making her moan louder. They must have been pretty loud because they heard a knock on the door a couple minutes later.

"Luce you okay? Pizza's nearly done, and I can't find Laxus."

"I'm fine Natsu, be down in a couple minutes."

"Okay." 

They waited till the foot steps were gone. Before Laxus started thrusting again.

"Ohh~ Laxus I'm so close!"

"Me too."

After a couple more thrusts, Natsu burst in through the door.

"Luce I can't find Laxus any-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw Laxus on top of Lucy. "What are you doin' you might crush her!"

"NATSU GET OUT! NOW!" They both shouted. He turned and closed the door, *WTF was that*

When they finished Lucy had a small dripping problem. They took a quick shower, not wanting to make Natsu wait longer, and headed downstairs. Joining the others for pizza, Natsu broke the silence.

"What were you guys doing?!"

"Uhh, you don't know?"

"NO!"

The three others did a face palm. Of course they'd have to explain this to him.


	4. Some times experience is better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu gets the talk, Gajeel and Natsu Fuck, and Gajeel, and Natsu explain dragon broods.

"Dude have you seriously never had the talk?" 

"No? whats the talk?"

"Birds and bees."

"Nope, no clue."

"Dear god," Laxus said, leaving back and falling off his chair.

"That is kind of important, who wants to tell him?"

"I vote Gajeel."

"Why!?"

"Cause you deserve it for scaring me earlier."

"Ugghh, fine."

"So Natsu when two people love each other-"

"NO! TOO CHEESY!" 

"Fine, you know how you have a dick, right?"

"Ya what about it?"

"Well I'll use Lucy as an example, she has this thing called a vagina."

"What?"

"The female part, if you put your dick in her pussy it's called intercourse, if you ejaculate, which is a white substance from your dick, you have the chance of making a baby, only if you ejaculate in her, or on her. That's all I got."

"Okay? That was interesting."

Natsu gets up from his seat, and asks for Gajeel to follow him. He does, and they walk up the stair to the guest bedroom. 

"Okay Flame brain, what do ya want?"

"Could you show me what it's like for two guys?" Natsu asks.

"What!? Are you kidding?!"

"No I want to see what its like," Natsu told him, planting a startling kiss on Gajeels lips, in shock Gajeel just stands there before relaxing into Natsu, kissing him back.

Pulling away he says, "Fine but don't tell anyone. Ever."

"Deal," Natsu tells him, unbuckling Gajeels jeans. When his pants give way, Gajeel has no underwear, and is sporting a very large hard one.

"Suck it."

"What?"

"Put it in your mouth and suck.

Wrapping one hand around Gajeels cock, and lowering his body, he opens his mouth, and sucks in the tip of the dick, Gajeel letting a low moan, Natsu sucks Gajeel's dick farther into his mouth.

"Move your mouth back and forth," Gajeel orders. He watches as Natsu's head moves back and forth on his dick. "Ah~ Natsu it's not enough, you have to use your tongue."  
Feeling his tongue move around his cock, a loud moan falls from his mouth. He reaches for Natsu's ass, slipping his hand into his underwear. 

"Gajeel what are you doing!"

"Ssshh Salamader," he tells him, inserting one of his fingers into Natsu's ass, a small bite on his dick tells him all he needed to know, "So wet," he mumbled, slipping in another he stretches Natsu's ass. Sliding his cock out of Natsu's mouth.

"Am I doing it wrong?"

"No it was perfect, but I have one last thing to show you."

"What?"

"Turn over for me and you'll see." 

Natsu turns over on the bed, Gajeel re positioned himself on top of Natsu, his dick probing the entrance to Natsu's ass.

"Ah! Gajeel what are yo-" Natsu didn't get to finish his sentence before the very large still hard cock of Gajeel Redfox entered his ass. "What the hell? That hurts."

"Relax, it'll hurt less."

Relaxing his ass the pain turned from burning to pure pleasure. Thrusting into Natsu's ass. Natsu diminished into a moaning mess, "Feels so good~ More please~" Between Natsu sucking his cock, and Natsu's tight ass, Gajeel was close to his breaking point. Thrusting harder and faster into Natsu, making the bed creak, Gajeel came into Natsu's ass, hard, making Natsu let out a loud moan, and his own release. Pulling out Gajeel let Natsu catch his breath while he pulled the sheets off the bed, and put them in the laundry bin, changing the sheets with fresh ones.

"Natsu you going to be okay?"

"Ya, I'll be fine. It felt so good. Thank you."

Racking his mind if a male could get pregnant, "fuck" he breathed when he realized they could, but only certain dragons.

"What?"

"It's probably nothing but there's a chance you could get pregnant from that, it's to late now."

"Oh."

"Should we go back?"

"Ya."

They slipped back to the table and into their seats, noticing that Laxus had brought out a chocolate cake, and was serving it to Lucy, Natsu speaks.

"So how will this work?"

"What work?"

"You know us."

"Natsu we clearly have no idea what your talking about."

"Our relationships, duh."

"Oh, well Lucy's probably our Dievinu-" Natsu starts.

"Really?!" Gajeel interrupts.

"Ya, you've seen how she acts towards Sting, Rogue, and Wendy, even Cobra."

"True."

"That makes me a Taro, Laxus is the Jiro, and Gajeel you're the Saburo," Natsu states.

"Makes sense," Gajeel agrees.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Asks Laxus.

"Dragon roles."

"What?" Lucy asks.

"Right you two never had dragons. Here I'll explain, there is typically one female/male, Kipa, who makes all the final decisions, protects the brood, and handles challenges from other broods. The dragon below them is their mate, Taro, their the Kipa's protector. Then there's the Jiro, Saburo and Shiro; The Jiro is a kind of defender of the family as a whole and a peacekeeper within the brood, the Saburo of a brood keeps a specific watch on the Females to make sure they are safe, comfortable and without want or need for anything, and the Shiro's main concern are the hatchlings. Finally there's the Dievinu, Dievinu is highest honor a matriarch can achieve and there has only ever been one before now. The dragon that held the title has been gone for centuries but she was compassionate and brave. She held the respect of her brood and of rival broods enough that there was peace between them. She rose to power without having a single challenge to her position and she only resorted to violence as a last resort. She was kind and beautiful and fair. She gave every dragon a chance and a place to thrive. The amount of trust she held is unheard of among dragons but she earned it through her honesty and genuine empathy," Gajeel explains.

"Oh, okay."

"Guys your so sweet," Lucy whispers.


	5. Don't leave three dragons, and a celestial mage at home alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff, sadness, slight smut, pregnancy. That order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a chunk in here that can't be fixed, sorry.

Laxus made Natsu, and Gajeel sleep on the couch for their "recent events" when he found out. They came downstairs the next morning to find Natsu wrapped in Gajeels arms, lying on the couch. They snapped a couple pictures before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. Pulling the eggs out of the fridge, along with green onions, cheese, and cooked bacon. Lucy decided to give Laxus a lesson on omelets, when the first one was in the pan cooking, a very tired Natsu, and Gajeel came into the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" Natsu asked rubbing his eyes.

"Just omelets, sit down and this one is almost done," Lucy said, flipping the omelet in the pan, "Laxus you'll make the next one," she told the large dragon slayer standing next to her. Placing the plate down in front of Natsu, she noticed a small tattoo on the back of his neck, "NATSU, what is this?!" she asked, pulling off Natsu's shirt to expose a large dragon wrapped around Natsu's torso.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT GET THERE!?!!?" Natsu yelled, cramming his neck to get a better view.

Clearly blushing, Gajeel responded, "Remember last night? That's one of the places I bit you."

"How does that work?" Laxus asked.

"If you break the skin there's a chance that you might get a mate mark if the other dragon see's you as a partner," Gajeel explained, "... THAT MEANS! SHIT!" Gajeel exclaimed running to the bathroom on the first floor, coming back after a small moment his pants in his hand, "Natsu look," he told him pointing to his leg, a large red dragon, wrapping around his leg, breathing a plume of fire.

"That's so cool."

"Laxus? If they have marks, what about us?" Lucy asked looking to Laxus, who was in the middle of a thought.

"Good question. Let's check after breakfast. I'm hungry."

"Okay."

They eat breakfast, when done Lucy appoints Natsu and Gajeel to do the dishes, going up stairs with Laxus. Reaching the room, Lucy removes her shirt to see a huge yellow dragon wrapping around her breasts, small lightning bolts coming from it's mouth.

"So pretty," she cooed, running her fingers over the dragon.

"Sweets come look at this," Laxus called her.

She looked over to see a key on Laxus back, sparkling, Aquarius's mark on the middle of it.

"How is this possible, I don't have that key anymore," Lucy said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sweets," Laxus whispered, rushing over to her picking her up, calling for Natsu, and Gajeel. They came to the room to find Lucy, and Laxus curled up in the bed, Lucy weeping into Laxus chest, after a motion from Laxus they rush over to join them. For the rest of the day none of them moved, staying there letting Lucy cry it out, talking to her. Making the mistake of asking what was wrong, and the response made Lucy cry harder. When Lucy calmed down, Natsu leaned his head down, and left a small bite on Lucy's shoulder blade. Gajeel biting down her lower leg. The once sad cuddle puddle turned into a furry of kisses between everyone, and bites all over Lucy, Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel. In the middle of the flurry Gajeel asked a question, "Lucy do you really love me?" "Of course. If I didn't you wouldn't be here, with me, right now." "Thank you," Gajeel said, leaning down and kissing the small celestial mage. Unknown to them, Laxus, and Natsu shared a kiss. "What was that for?" Asked Natsu. "I-i don't know I ju-just wanted too, okay." "Well don't stop. Something's pulling me to you, I don't know why but I really want you to fuck me," Natsu told Laxus, making him blush. Laxus was buried into Natsu, Gajeel kissing Lucy as she bounced on his dick. They had been at this for a while, swapping partners, Natsu had been blow, and fucked by Lucy, Gajeel, and Laxus even fucked! Later the four of them were cuddling, drifting off to sleep. The next week went by, waking up, eat (Lucy cooking, and teaching the boys), cuddling, and movies, Lunch when ever, video games, books, training, dinner, more cuddling till they fall asleep, repeat. Their perfect schedule was interrupted rudely when they found the thunder legion, Wendy, Pantherlily, and Happy, sitting in their living room one morning. "LAXUS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Freed demanded. "Uh, my house, with my brood." "WE'VE HAD SO MANY JOB REQUESTS FOR THE THUNDER LEGION IT'S GETTING IMPOSSIBLE TO DO!" "Dude, chill." "NATSU!" Happy screamed, flying at the fire dragon slayer, knocking him down. "Hi Happy." "Training's harder without you," Pantherlily told Gajeel. "Aww, my cat misses me." "DO NOT!" After the futile attempts of the thunder legion, and Happy trying to get them to rejoin the guild hall, and Lucy, Wendy, Pantherlily, and Gajeel sitting in the corner and talking. They finally gave up, and just sat down to talk. The middle of conversation Lucy grabbed her mouth and ran for the bathroom. "LUCY!!!" Everyone shouted. Natsu went to see what was wrong, and soon all you could hear in the house was hurling. "I'm going to check on them," Wendy said getting up. She walked to the washroom, "Natsu, Lucy? You guys okay?" No response. Entering the washroom, she found Natsu holding Lucy's hair, while the two of them hurled in the toilet. "Hold on!" Wendy said running up to them, casting a spell to stop the sickness. When it stop Lucy spoke, "Thank you Wendy, we should get back now though. They'll worry," getting up and helping Natsu, the three of them walked back. They found their friends sharing theory's about what was wrong. "You know I have a hunch but could Bix, and Wendy help?" Lucy said. "Sure, cosplayer what'd want?" Asked Bixslow. "Ya what Lucy-ne?" "Bix could you and Wendy check if, *whispers in their ears*." "Ya we can totally do that." "I'll check Natsu," Wendy said, "Please sit down, and I'll begin." "Okay?" "Then I'll do cosplayer." Lucy and Natsu both sat down on the couch, everyone crowding them. Bixslow moved Lucy's shirt up a bit to see her belly, Wendy did the same, Bixslow stared at Lucy's belly, grinning like a mad man, Wendy had an equally crazy smile on. "Guys, congrats. You're pregnant." "WHAAAAAAAA!!"

After they had gotten everyone to settle down, Wendy, Bixslow, and Gajeel explained.

"Okay we'll take questions, yes Laxus."

"How did Natsu get pregnant?"

"Male dragons can sometimes get pregnant, if they have the right genetics. Evergreen?" Gajeel explained.

"How many kids, and the genders?"

"I can't tell the genders, but Lucy has three, and Natsu has one, Freed." Bixslow told them.

"Who's the fathers?"

"You probably wouldn't guess this but, Lucy has two eggs from Laxus, and one from Natsu. Natsu has an egg from Gajeel," Bixslow answered.

"Woo go Laxus!"

"What the actual fuck Freed."

"You guys are so telling the guild now."

"No. When Lucy, and Natsu show we will, for now I'll go on one job with you."

"YAY!"  
________

When their house guests left Lucy, Natsu, and Gajeel had no idea what to do next. Laxus was gone so that was out the window, they ended up spending the next three weeks, three weeks he was gone, on their regular schedule, trying to discuss how they should tell the guild.  
____________________________________________________________________________________


	6. Finding Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.
> 
> Cause Laxus was on a mission.
> 
> Small feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep watch for a Gruvia story on my page!

While Laxus was gone Lucy, Gajeel, and Natsu, planned how'd they tell the guild. They came up with a plan but needed Laxus's help. He was the main reason for Lucy after all. After a while though, the three weeks that he'd been gone turned to four, then five. They began to assume the worst, but when the marks on Natsu's and Gajeel's appeared, hope had been rekindled. Two lighting dragons, one on Gajeel's back, and another on Natsu's navel sprouting lightning had appeared. Making everyone happy again. They went to bed that night, smiling for the first time in weeks.  
___________________________________________  
Laxus arrived home at around midnight five weeks later, he really shouldn't taken that job, he would have missed Lucy staring her pregnancy, and Natsu? That started to sound less weird every time. Maybe he left to think? No he needed money? He had lots. Then why did he leave? Whatever, just have to find them. I need too, I can feel them calling out to me, weird. Ever since the dragons appeared on his skin he had felt a strong pull to all three of them, now with a black dragon wrapped on his left forearm, and a red dragon going up his right thigh to his dick, Laxus made his way up the stairs to find all of them passed out in the middle of his huge bed, they look lonely. He moved the covers slightly so that he could get in and spoon his mates, Lucy being the closest to the edge. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, it felt hard, was he really gone that long? No she's only at seven weeks, but there was definitely something there, she had three after all. His eyes closed gently as he fell asleep, his mates in the same bed with him, sleeping soundly again.  
______________________

Laxus had a rude awakening when, someone shook him awake.

"Laxus wake up." he heard. What time was it? He hadn't slept in two weeks, couldn't he rest.

"Laxus wake up." There it was again. Can't he sleep.

"Laxus, it's been three weeks." What? He'd been gone for five, not three. 

"Laxus you've slept for three weeks." WHAT! REALLY!?!?!! Laxus sat up with a bolt to see a very distressed looking Lucy, a loose shirt hanging of her shoulders, hanging over him. 

"Sweets, did I really sleep for three weeks?"

"Yes, we woke up and you were there, you didn't get up. what did you even do on that mission?"

"It was difficult I didn't sleep for two weeks, standing there trying to get through a huge lightning storm."

"Why? The reward couldn't have been that great."

"Yes it was."

"What was it?"

"Something for you."

"You didn't have too."

"I saw the look on your face when that tattoo appeared, how long you cried 'cause she was gone."

"Laxus what are you saying?" Lucy asked tears forming at her eyes.

Getting up, and putting his hand into his jacket pocket, he pulled something out, it shone when it hit the light. A key. 

"Sweets, I found her. Your key," Laxus told her handing a small gold key out to her. 

Pulling him into a hug, Lucy took the key from Laxus hand, "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

They stayed like that for a while, before Lucy asked a question.

"How'd you find her?"

"Like I said, she was in the middle of a thunder storm, the ocean was right on top of her key, like a sign that she was waiting for you, and only you. So difficult that a sane person would give up trying to get her.

"Thank you, again."  
___________________

It was only a few hours afterwards, when Laxus, and Lucy found themselves on the couch, cuddling with Natsu, and Gajeel. The small bump of Lucy's stomach pressing against, Natsu's even smaller bump, Laxus had his arm around Natsu, and Gajeel was holding Lucy. A sappy romantic movie playing on the tv, the remains of dinner lying on the coffee table in front of them. 

"Bunny, do you really love me? Or are you just pretending?" Gajeel asked, his head buried in the crook of her neck.

"Gajeel. I love you, I've always loved you, all of you, since the moment I met you."

"Thanks Bunny."  
None of the other dragon slayers ever had to ask that question again.


	7. Is it even worth it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Natsu are at 12 weeks. Laxus, and Natsu got into a fight. Laxus has been couched. Suicidal Laxus. I'm sorry but I had to put this down. I feel like he would have a lot of self hate, because of his dad abandoning him, getting expelled form the guild, and not feeling worthy about being the next guild master. Sorry that the last two chapters have been about Laxus but, eh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I merged the two chapters, 'cause the first was short.

"LAXUS, STOP!!" Lucy cried, stepping in front of the fighting dragon, Laxus had attacked Natsu when he said that Laxus would never have a true bond with Lucy. Natsu was in a ball on the ground shaking, Gajeel trying to hold Laxus back from fighting the man who was carrying his baby. Laxus froze, he wanted to attack the fire pyro but not his mate? He was so confused, he had bonded with him, why was he trying to hurt him? He could see his mate in front of him winch, right their bond was stronger than his, she could feel both their pain, same with Gajeel. So why was he attacking? He saw Lucy walk to him, he wanted to reach out, to hug, say sorry, but when he called her name she didn't respond. He saw her pick him up, and walk up the stairs, to his room. Gajeel just stood there glaring at him. Guarding the door. The door to his room, his mates, his kids. Why did he do that? Safe to say he was sleeping on the couch tonight.

Lucy laid Natsu down in the bed, she could see the marks from lightning on him. She brought a damp clothe, some bandages, and cream from Laxus cupboard to treat his wounds. Murmuring to him as he flinched from her touch, tears were rolling down her cheeks, Why would Laxus do this? Her hand went to her stomach, didn't he love them? She admits that Laxus was provoked by the fact that Natsu said he'd never have a true bond with Lucy but still, she thought he was better than this. When she finished treating his wounds, she found herself taking all the clothes in the room, and making a huge pile on the bed, blankets, dirty laundry, towels, anything she could find, even her own clothes. All of it smelt like Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, and herself. She placed Natsu in the middle of the nest, and curled around him, his heat had cooled, that was odd. Her eyes began to become heavy, she let them close, and sleep took over her. A shaking Natsu finally calmed down, falling asleep with his mate.

Finally thinking that Laxus wouldn't disturb Lucy, Gajeel opened the door to the bedroom, finding his mates in the center he stalked over, pulling off his own clothes, except his boxers, he snuggled in holding Natsu, he was carrying his child after all. He could feel the raised marks from where Laxus had hit him. The calming scent of the sleeping dragon, and celestial mage, lulled him to sleep.

Laxus stalked over to the couch in a huff, why had he attacked Natsu? How could he fix it? Taking out his phone he googled it, lots of results popped up, clicking on the first link a page came up, it had lots of responses, he started to read them,

User8249- I live in a situation where we have three people in total. The other guy pissed me off so much I attacked him, now my mate won't let me see him, or talk to her, their holed up in my nesting room. Help please!

Anonymous- Hi! Something happened to me like that. I had to do something really special for her to get her back. I bought her lots of new books. She loves me now.

Catlover38- I had to give my mate space, and let them breathe, when it came time to eat I made plenty food and left enough for both of them out side their door, I heard a click, and my mate grabbed the food. Not long after when they finished, they came down, and everything is okay again.

Trolllunderyourbridge- Just wait dude, they'll eventually calm down.

DKFNEI828- My mate was pregnant when this happened, it wasn't long before I fell asleep, and she came to snuggle with me. 

Well that was reassuring. Laxus thought, turning off his phone, and putting it in his pocket. I'm kind of tired though, so I'll make breakfast tomorrow then. He pulled a blanket over him, and immediately fell asleep. Not realizing that it smelt like Lucy.

_________________________________________________________________________

Laxus just laid there, remembering last night. He fucked up. Bad. Three, no four? Times he'd gone and knocked on the door, to be answered by angry growls. He admitted their relationship wasn't always stable, or maybe it was just one sided? Maybe Lucy had just pitied him. 

"Just kill me. The three people I love hate me," he called out without knowing, into the quite house. 

"NOT THAT IT MATTERS BUT I'M GOING FOR A WALK!" He shouted afterwards, leaving the house. 

He grabbed his jacket, gently shutting the door. Walking down the path he had made, lost in thought, listening to the sounds of nature. 

"It's the reason I live out here, so no one could interrupt my thoughts," he said, starting to talk to himself, as he walked he started talking to himself, 

"I wonder what it would be like when the kids are born, I could take the scamps out here, show them nature. How to fight. I bet they'd be better without a rage filled dad though. Gajeel, and Natsu would be better fathers without me. Lucy would be happier," he started walking up the cliff side, 

"Do I really matter? Gramp's showed Fairy Glitter to Gildart's, not me, first. I'm not even worth being guild master. I can get ticked of at the slightest thing. I should have died when I breathed those bain particles in, it would have been better. Or when I was coughing up blood and flowers. I should have been dead by now," he had reached the top of the cliff now. 

"When my dad was sent from the guild he left me behind. Gramp's raised. I never knew my mom. Apparently she died in child birth. Guess me and my dad are both dead beats 'cause we were both kicked out of the guild in our life. Except dad was evil, and I feel like I shouldn't exist. No one truley loves me. No one ever has. So what am I doing here?! GOD DAMMIT! GIVE ME ANSWER!!" he shouted at the wind.

He was so far from the house, the city, any human. No one could hear him, and he could only hear nature, the wind, birds chirping, rustle of leafs, crashing of the waterfall near him. Feel the spray of the waterfall, wind blowing gently across his skin, and through his hair. He picked up a stone, it was jagged, each point threatening to cut him. He rolled it through his fingers before winding back and chucking it into the river, hearing the splash. 

Plunk. 

"Would I make that sound? Or would it be crashing loud? Or would someone even hear it?" He asked no one in particular. 

Bending down to pick another rock up, this one was smooth, with four stripes running across it's flat surface, each stripe was a different color, one pitch black, salmon, stricken white, and soft yellow. There was a space between the white, and yellow stripe. He put this one into his pocket. He searched for another one, finding a similar one to the first, less jagged. It didn't try to cut him, kind of looked like a geode, so he picked up a heavy one and smashed them together till it cracked open. Transparent white crystal fragments greeted him. 

"Like me," he breathed, "If you get to my core I'm beautiful, but on the outside I'm tough and hard, protecting my hollow inside," he placed this in his pocket as well. Picking up the heavy stone he threw it over the cliff, watching it splash in the pool below, the spray nearly reaching him, 

"Would that be me?" he asked the wind, sitting down on the edge, feet dangling over. Getting lost in thought before pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. He wrote it down. What he did, how he felt. It's how he learned, standing up he stood on the ledge, staring out at the horizon. 

"Should I jump?" he asked, waiting for a sign, one, two, three minutes passed. No one. Until,

"LAXUS!!!" 

I heard a voice, who.

"GET DOWN PLEASE!" 

The voice shouted over the crashing waterfall.

"PLEASE!!"

I turn slowly.

"lucy," I breath. Seeing the blonde standing there.

"PLEASE GET DOWN!!"

I step away from the edge of the cliff. Walking towards her. 

"I'm sorry," I tell her.

"It's okay, it wasn't your falt," she tells me.

"Is he okay?"

"Ya, just resting. Nothing major."

"That's good."

"What were you doing here?" 

There's the question.

"Thinking, and throwing rocks."

"You keep any?"

"Ya, two."

"Let's go home, please."

"Okay."

We walk back, she tells me she heard me talking. When were near the house, the conversation luls. Before she speaks up.

"Laxus?"

"Ya, sweets?"

"I-i really do love you."

There it is. What I had been looking for.

"I love you too Lucy," I tell her.

"Don't do that again though."

"What?"

"Stand on the cliff. It scared me."

"Sure sweets."


	8. Easter Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, I had one and it didn't post! Had to rewrite everything. I probably miss spelled a lot of names too.

"LAXUS WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT!??!!" Gajeel yelled.

"DUDE LUCY WAS SO WORRIED!!!" Natsu added.

"Guys, I'm sorry," Laxus mumbled, burying farther into Lucy.

"Natsu, Gajeel, go take a walk. I'll talk to Laxus."

"Yes Lucy."

When the boys left the house Lucy started.

"Laxus are you okay talking about it?"

"Ya."

"Okay, so were you really going to jump?"

"Blondie, if I was going to jump I would've had a note."

"Good, don't ever jump, ever. I don't want to have to explain to my children that their father's dead."

"Sure."

"Is life really that bad?"

"Ya kind of, my dad was kicked out of the guild hall when I was a kid, he wanted nothing to do with me. Gramps was the only one who raised me, my moms dead, and then I got kicked out of the guild hall for a while. Both me and my dad are dead beat no good bastards."

"Hey, no you're not! You're nothing like him. Just cause your father wanted nothing to do with you doesn't make life terrible, my dad's servants practically raised me after mom died. You are Laxus Dreyar, mate to Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, and Gajeel Redfox. You are a powerful dragon slayer, skilled at fighting with lighting, you took down Raven Tail by yourself! You are important, and loved by everyone, sure you may be arrogant at times but that's you! Be proud of yourself."

"Thanks Lucy."

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good, lets go back some cookies."  
_______________________________

When Gajeel and Natsu walked in the door, the scent of freshly baked cookies had lured them back home.

"Hey Luce, can we come in?" Natsu asked.

"Ya!" Came from the kitchen, so they kicked off their shoes, and removed their jackets, following the trail of the really good scent. When they walked in the kitchen Lucy handed them a plate, "Here!" she told them. It was filled with cookies.

Digging in Natsu, and Gajeel sat at the island across from Laxus who was already happily munching on cookies. Letting out a low purr, Gajeel continued to munch on the delicous snack in front of him.

"Wait, you guys can purr!?" Lucy asked, flabbergasted.

"Uh, ya? You didn't know that Bunny?"

"I've never heard it before."

"Oh."

"It sound really cute."

"Thanks?"

They continued to eat, with a chorus of low rumblings emanating from all three dragon slayers. When they finished they discussed how they'd tell the guild hall about Lucy, and Natsu if their friends hadn't let the secret out yet.  
____________________________________________

**The day of the Fairy Tail's Easter celebration**

Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus walked together to the guild hall, they'd been planning this for the last two weeks, Lucy and Natsu were now showing that you could tell they were pregnant, Lucy more than Natsu due to her having triplets. They'd gone for regular check ups at Porlyusica's since they'd know, so they knew there kids were healthy. After discussing many plans they'd settled on shirt's, underneath their coats they had custom shirts on, Gajeel had "Some men might be kind of gay," cause Natsu was carrying his kid, Natsu had "Real men make kids, in both ways," due to Lucy having his kid, and himself carrying Gajeel's, Lucy had a shirt saying "(Maybe) the Luckiest Girl in the World," her three dragons had picked it out for her, and finally Laxus had a shirt with "Real men make twins," printed on it, that had been his idea. They opened the guild doors, Mira greeting them.

"Well isn't it our three dragons, and their tamer! How lucky for us to grace us with their presence," She teased happily, while taking their coats.

"Ya, ya you crazy she demon," Laxus retorted.

"Hi Mira! How've ya been?" Asked Lucy, trying not to get Laxus killed.

"I've been great, but question is, do we have little doe eyed dragons on the way or not? You all have been gone for a long time."

"See for yourself Mira," Lucy told her, turning towards the bar maid, displaying the shirts on all three of the slayers, and herself.

"Lucy, I'm confused. Are you and Natsu both pregnant, or did he just get fat?"

"No Mira, Natsu's pregnant," Lucy told her.

"How?"

"I'll let Gajeel explain that one."

Lucy walked of with Natsu, and Laxus, leaving Gajeel alone with the crazy she-demon. Master intersects them.

"So ma boy, do I have gran kids yet?"

"Gramps just read the shirt."

"I knew it!" the old man cheered, "Wait, is Natsu pregnant?"

"Yes, if you're curious, ask Gajeel."

"Well, okay then," he said, walking off.

"I'm getting a drink," Laxus said.

"Mira's still talking to Gajeel."

"Dammit! Guess I'll talk to Freed then, see ya Blondie," Laxus whined, walking off.

"So Natsu, ya want to say high to team Natsu?"

"Sure Luce!"

They walked over to the group of people sitting at the guilds largest table, possibly playing a drinking game. They had known that FairyTail's partys got huge but the turn up was extra large this year. Erza, Jellal (wtf was he doing here?), Lyon, Grey, Juvia, Rogue, Sting, Bahcuss, and Cana, not a good mix. Rufus, Freed, and Laxus in a corner, Chelia, and Wendy cooking with Lissanna behind the bar, Elfman, and Evergreen talking, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Frosh, Lector hanging out at another table, and Levy with Bixslow talking about god knows what, maybe them, who knows. From what they'd heared from Laxus, Bixslow was trying to put moves on Levy for three years. Sitting down at the table between Sting, and Bahcuss. 

"Hey guys what we doing?" Natsu asked.

"Drinking game! Truth, or dare, though it's mostly dares. We go around in a circle, and one person can ask that person a question, or give them a dare, if you didn't know that about the person, or you found it surprising that they did the dare, you drink!" Cana explained enthusiastically.

"Okay, we'll play, but we can't drink," Natsu agreed.

"Why?"

"Cana, if you leave three dragons, and a chick alone for weeks, like fifteen I think, what happens?" Sting hinted.

"Ya I get Lucy but, Natsu?"

"I um, certain dragons can do both if the female count is trumped by the male count in their brood. So I just happened to be the one carrying children," Natsu told the table shyly.

"Okay, true. Imagine Laxus, or Gajeel pregnant, that would be too funny for words," Cana laughed.

"So lets get this show on the road!" Lucy cheers.

"YA!!" The rest of the table agrees.

**A little while later**

"So Lucy, truth or dare," Cana asks, her breasts resting on the table, Bachuss spinning her bra in his hand.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to walk up behind Gajeel, and smash your breasts into his head!"

"Okay~" Lucy giggles. Walking behind Gajeel who was now at the bar, drinking and talking to Mira, and Lyon (he'd been kicked out of the table when he kept daring Juvia to fuck him, blowing, and then eventually penetration request lead him to be exiled). 

"Gajeel~" Lucy moaned, smushing her breasts against him.

"H-hey Bunny, how's a goin'?" He asked. Completely oblivious.

"Just playing truth or dare, want to join?"

"Na, Lyon needs company," he said, gesturing to the sad white haired man slumped against the bar.

"Okay~ See ya."

Lucy leaves.

"Okay Bachuss, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have you and Cana fucked yet?"

"Yes."

"YA HE'S SO GOOD!!" Cana bragged drunkenly.

Gildarts apeared behind his daughter, and her boyfriend. 

"Cana, your dad," Bachus whispered.

Turning around, "Hey dad!"

"Cana."

"O did u here that?"

"Ya."

"Sorry."

"So Cana, it's your turn right?"

The night continued like that, until the party died down and everyone left. Saying good night they headed home, reaching their house, they curled up in bed and went to sleep. Peaceful, and calming.  
____________________

Background notes ;

Gajeel lived in the boys dorms.  
Natsu's house was used to store everyone's stuff. Mostly hoards.  
Lucy's apartment was given to Levy, she needed a place away from the dorms.  
Happy now lives with Pantherlily in Gajeel's old dorm.

Bixslow went home with Levy that night.  
Gildarts learned his child wasn't so innocent.  
Sting and Rogue told everyone that they were dating.  
Erza, and Jellal, no need to explain? Jerza.  
Rufus, and Freed are a thing now.  
Lyon excepts his fate, and his petals are now gone.

Any further questions please ask in the comments.


	9. Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the events for the next chapters! When I'm done writing these I will organize them in the order! Also keep watch I might update them. Slanted means I'm not writing this, sorry.

_Their life was pretty normal._

_They had went to a beach to summon Aquarius at one point. If Lucy and Natsu hadn't been pregnant they would've all drowned._

_But besides that they would go to the guild hall and talk with friends, and stay at home. Taking quick jobs of course. Nothing too long, since Natsu and Lucy had been banned from jobs they just chatted with their friends or went shopping or what ever._

_Oh, did I not mention that? Dragon slayers kids hatch from eggs, Lucy's, Natsu's, and Rogue's (to his embarrassment) hips had widened considerably._


	10. Finding Draco!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay as I was writing this I realized that I have exactly four babies planned. There are three dragons and their tamer. My brain's smarter than me.

This is my tumblr, it's got a ruff sketch of the kids!

[ON2345-Tumblr](https://on2345.tumblr.com/post/172081849345/did-some-character-sketches-of-the-kids-from-my)

______________________

_**16 weeks for Natsu, and Lucy** _

The Dragon Brood arrived at the guild hall. Mira greeting them at the door. It was a warmish spring day.   
  
"Hey you four you've got a job request for all of you."  
  
"Oh really Mira, what's it for?" Lucy asked.

"Well its not really a job request more of a you have to see this."

"Spit it out Girl!" Lucy squealed, overly excited.

"Aperantly there's a report of a mysterious red dragon with a sparkling key in the middle of it, south west from here in a village in the mountain range there," Mira told them handing a letter to Lucy.

"GUYS GRAB YOUR SHIT AND LET'S GO!" Natsu and Lucy shout at the top of their lungs, ordering Gajeel, and Laxus out the door.

"Bye!" Mira called after them.

The train ride to the mountains was filled with lots of sick dragon slayers, and books. A lot of books about stars, gate keys, and the like. Laxus picked Lucy up carrying her on his back. When they were off and could have a decent conversation Lucy started up.

"So I've studied the stars for like, ever. The only constellation it could be is Draco. If it's a gate key, it is maybe one of the super rare four diamond gate Keys. If that's the case it's either red or argyle, which would be Draco. The last time that the diamond keys would have been contracted would be like centuries ago. There's blue, red, white, and black diamond keys. White and Black are supposed to be Erse major and minor, blue is Corona Boreallis, not much about them, since they haven't been seen in centuries," Lucy explained to her dragons.

"Love, whatever they turn out to be at least we'll know," Laxus told the little blonde celestial mage.

"What if it's Igneel?" Natsu asked exitedley.

"I highly doubt that Natsu, he is dead," Gajeel killed the idea.

"Well what if he's actually a spirit?"

"Let's not get our hopes up Natsu," Lucy said.

"I know."

The rest of the walk to the village of the stars was filled with useless conversation about food, and who gave them the "request." Reaching the inn they were staying at, and dropping their stuff in their room, they had gotten a honeymoon suite so it could fit all of them, Lucy explained the plan.

"So we're going to wait till dark then we'll go out to look for the dragon, and this mysterious key."

"Sounds like a plan Blondie. Can we go shopping till then?" Laxus asked.

"YES!" The smaller Blonde cheered.

"Well I'm starving," Natsu complained.

"We could split up," Gajeel suggested, finally pipping up.

"Sure, Gajeel you and Natsu go together, and Laxus you're coming with me. LET'S GO 'SLAYERS!"

"You got it bunny," Gajeel replied, pushing Natsu out the door to follow Laxus, and Lucy.

 

**Laxus and Lucy**

 

The blonde duo made their way to hit the first shop. A small store that sold jewelry. Lucy wanted to look around, and Laxus had other plans. After watching Lucy look at the rings, he told the clerk to get the one she thought was the best when Lucy was distracted. A small ring with a gold band, and three golden dragons wrapped around a light yellow diamond, the color Bixslow said was her soul. He also asked for another small ring, a small golden band with a light yellow diamond as well. He quickly made the purchase, pocketing the small item and it's box. 

"Blondie, I'm going to make a call. Stay here," Laxus told the small women who was admiring the earrings.

Without waiting for a response Laxus walked out of the store to a small more alley, dialing Gajeel's number he waited for them to pick up.  
  
"Hey, what'd ya want?" Gajeel asked gruffly.

"I bought bunny, and myself, a ring, an engagement ring. At this shop," he showed them the sign, "You need to get yours. You, and Natsu, she doesn't need two or three rings, I have a ring with three dragons, and a light yellow diamond. Don't look like that, he's carrying your child."

"Okay we'll head that way soon," Gajeel told him.

"See you at the inn."  
  
"Ya bye."

The next store they went to was a baby store, Lucy found the most adorable crib for the hatchlings, when they're born. It was dark brown, polished, three dragons on the top of head rest. A couple baby blankets with fire, lightning, metal, and key prints on them. Some bottles, and four cute little dragon outfits. Asking Virgo politely to store them in the spirit world, they moved onto the next shop. This one had food, it was dinner time now so they grabbed a bite to eat, Laxus got a large sub with everything, Lucy getting half a chicken sub, and a strawberry smoothie. Continuing their shopping spree they bought some more clothes, baby stuff, and nick knacks. Before heading back to the inn.

 

**Gajeel and Natsu**

Gajeel, and Natsu grabbed a bite to eat at a local pub. Natsu wasn't allowed alcohol, but Gajeel was. Ordering a shepherds pie, and Gajeel ordering a tub of metal (they gave him the broken silver ware), a glass of Guinness, and turkey leg. Once they'd finished their meal, they set out only to receive a phone call from Laxus saying to get rings. So they made their way towards the Little Shop of Jewels. Walking in they were greeted by a happy clerk, she was an older lady with wrinkles, and smile lines but still looked happy as ever when two male's walked in her doors.

"Good evening! Did that blonde hunk call you guys?"

"Um, yes. We aperantly need rings though we already have mate marks," Gajeel commented.

"Well, let me guess. The two of you need two rings, one for each of you right?"

"Yep!" Natsu piped up.

"Well come over here sweetie, I'm sure your husband won't mind you picking his out while he picks yours out."

Natsu walked up to the glass case, taking in all the rings shimmering in front of him. He found a small black band, looking to be obsidian, with a gold strip underneath of it. Perfect for Gajeel, pointing to it through the case, he clerk got it out.   
  
"This is an excellent choice, I'll put this in the computer, and see what your mate is getting you!"

"Okay, thank you."

"Don't mention it. By the way, how far along are you?"

"Oh, um, sixteen weeks."

"Well aren't you lucky to have such a caring mate."

"Thank you."

Looking through the glass Gajeel found a decent sized gold ring with diamonds arranged like fire in it. Perfect for Natsu. Letting the cashier know his choice she took it out of the glass case and rang up the price, putting the two separate rings into boxes.

"Thank you, have a lovley evening."

"You too Ms!"

Walking outside Gajeel, and Natsu realized that it was snowing! luckily it was just flurries. Soft white snow flakes came down on them as the headed to their next destination, a baby shop on the edge of town. Looking through it they found some pretty cute out fits, a couple pacifiers, and four slings to carry kids close to your chest, one that matched Natsu's scarf, a black one with stars for Lucy, one that had miny lightning bolts for Laxus, and white to black ombre for Gajeel. Heading back to the inn they were staying at Gajeel, and Natsu opened the door to find Lucy, and Laxus lying on the bed, Laxus had his hands on Lucy's stomach.

"I can feel them bonking together!" Laxus explained.

"Well at least one of us is enjoying this," Lucy groaned, in obvious pain.

"Hey Luce you okay?" Natsu asked.

"Ya Natsu, the eggs are just moving against my spine, and each other. That's all."

"Sounds painful, bunny," Gajeel commented, walking over to the bed with Natsu to see if they could help Lucy. 

After about an hour, Lucy piped up.

"Guys as much as I like the cuddle pile, we need to do what we came here for."

"Oh right!" Natsu said, getting up.

"Sorry Blondie."

"Well come on then," Gajeel said, grabbing his coat.

Reaching outside they found that the small flurries had passed, and now a very large shape was flying in the sky.

"Guys, I could be wrong but I think that's what was reported," Laxus stated to his broode.

"Ya, think you're right spark plug," Natsu mocked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Question is, how do we get close to it?" Lucy asked, changing the subject.

"Leave that to me Bunny," Gajeel said, grabbing her waist, and turning his legs into metal pillars. Soaring up towards the sky to meet the dragonic shape.

"Um, hello Mister Dragon, I'm Lucy, mind telling me who you are?" Lucy started, hopefully this would shed some light on the situation.

"Hello Ms Lucy, I am the dragon spirit, Draco. My name however would be Igneel, the fire dragon king," Boomed the voice from the celestial spirit.

Looking down, Lucy could see Natsu's slack jaw, tears running down his face.

"It's nice to see you again Igneel, would you be so kind to alow me to hold your key? I think I have a friend who will have a lot of questions for you."

"I would like nothing more than to give my key to my sons mate," Igneel told her, handing the key that had been stuck in the middle of his stomach.

"Thank you, can I close your gate now?"

"Yes."

"Close, Gate of the Dragon, DRACO!" Lucy cheered, nearly loosing her balance, and falling of the pillars had it not been for Gajeel catching her. They shrunk to the ground.

"Hey Natsu, I've got a present for you," Lucy told he crying dragon slayer.

"Thank you Lucy," he wept, before embracing her in a huge hug. When he let go, "Can we summon him now?"

"Yes of course, but first let's go to that field."

  
When they had walked to the field Lucy summoned Igneel again.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE DRAGON! DRACO!"

"Yes princess?" Igneel asked, bowing to the small mage.

"Hello Igneel, I think I have someone who wants to speak to you," Lucy told him, as Natsu stepped forth.

"Hello Natsu, my beautiful son," the large dragon crooned, caressing Natsu's cheek.

"Hey dad."

"So, what questions do you have for me?" Igneel asked, taking a seat.

"First of all, how are you a spirit?"

"When my spirit finally left this world, the spirit king granted me the draco constellation. He knew I could do good in this world, so he allowed me to take the constalation."

"But, these keys have been here for centuries."

"Draco was held here for too long, and vanished. He had been punished by the spirit king."

"Oh. I thought you had died!"

"Natsu, though my spirit had been beaten does not mean I was dead, I still had enough soul energy to be made a spirit."

"Okay. So dad, notice anything different?" Natsu asked, doing a spin.

"Um let's see, you cut your hair."

"No."

"You're no longer skinny, but buff."

"Kind of."

"Wait, Natsu. Are you, pregnant?!"

"Yup!"

"Who's the lucky brood?"

"These lovely people," Natsu gestured behind him.

"That's quite the brood, you even have a pregnant female as well."

"Yup! Dad meet, Laxus, Gajeel, and of course you know Lucy."

"Nice to meet you all."

"It's a pleasure sir," Lucy bowed.

"Hey, Natsu gets into all sorts of trouble," Gajeel teased.

"Your have a very lovely spirit form," Laxus commented.

"So Natsu, which one of these males are you caring child from?"

"This one," Natsu ran up, and hugged Gajeel.

"Well then it's nice to meet you Gajeel," the large dragon took a small bow.

"Nice to meet you to um, sir," Gajeel bowed back to the dragon.

"So Natsu mind telling me why I sense that your Lucy is also pregnant?"

"Oh uh, that is because we lived for like a while in Laxus' house and had a little fun. She's carrying Laxus', and mines kids."

"Heh, congrats m'boy!"

"Thanks dad."

"Well I think I should stop draining poor Lucy's magic and return to the spirit world."

"Oh, okay dad. See you later then."

Lucy walked up to Igneel, taking out the key.  
  
"Goodbye Igneel. NOW CLOSE, GATE OF THE DRAGON, DRACO!"

Natsu watched as Igneel fizzled out of Earthland. Reminding him of when he had "died."

"Natsu, you want to go back to the inn?" Gajeel asked.

"Ya."


	11. Will You Say Yes to Me for the Rest of Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has no knowledge that the boys had bought ring, and later on has a mega surprise!

"Hey um Lucy you want to go out tonight?" Laxus asked during breakfast.

"Ya we should totally go out on a date!" Gajeel said, agreeing with Laxus a little too excitedly.

"Okay sure, but Natsu's coming too," Lucy says smiling to hint the sarcasm in her voice.

"Was that ever doubted?" Gajeel states.

"So how's the food?" Lucy asked trying to change the conversation.

"It's good Blondie," Laxus spoke through a mouthful of food.

"Mmm, cheesy," Gajeel said loudly through his own mouthful of food.

”I like it when mine are extra spicy, you know exactly how Luce,” Natsu commented.

Lucy looked down at the omelette in front of her, extra onions, less cheese, double ham. Exactly what she hated, but that was what these three dragons wanted so here she was. Eating something totally disgusting. Well scratch that, it was actually really good.

Finishing their plates, Laxus loaded the dishwasher, and then the dragons headed upstairs to get dressed. Lucy threw on a red bra, with a matching pair of panties. Settling on a soft pink crop top that barley went over her belly, and a pair of low waisted maternity pants. Her seventeen week stomach poked through, honestly she look like she was twenty weeks from these triplet eggs. Gently pulling her hair into a ponytail. Natsu put on a red shirt that clung to his smaller frame and baby bump, a pair of jeans with a stretchy waist, and gently mussed his hair. The three of them lost their shit as they watche Gajeel jump around trying to get his skinny jeans on. His black hair going everywhere, and grey unbuttoned plaid shirt hitting him square in the face. Laxus put on his normal deep purple long sleeved shirt, black pants, and signature coat. 

Grabbing their bag, Gajeel, and Laxus waved by to the pair in the house before leaving for the guild hall. Lucy and a Natsu voted to stay home and relax a little.

Flopping on the couch they turned on a new movie, a sappy romance movie between a silver hair man, and a black hair man, one was a musician, and the other a artist.

“Well Luce, this should be a good day,” Natsu spectated, snuggling into the blonde.

”I agree,” Lucy agreed, leaning onto  Natsu, pressing play on the movies start screen.

 

Laxus and Gajeel arrived at the guild hall, dropping of their bag behind the bar with Mira, and grabbing Sting, Elfman, and basically anyone in the guild hall to help them work on a large project. A house, Laxus’s wasn’t fit for kids, and was getting crowded. They had already agreed to sell the current one to the guild for a training area. Walking to the large plot of land that was already mapped out, the foundation was poured last month. When fully dry they had gotten to work putting up the skeleton of the house, some of the ladies were working on the yard plans, and what they should paint it, interior exetra. This project had been a secret from Lucy, and Natsu for about about five months now. It was almost done, the interior and outside left to finish. When Laxus and Gajeel thought that the house was crowed, had no place for a nursery let alone kids rooms, and smelled like other people, dragons and dragon slayers were very sensitive to smells, especially other beings and the fact that it mostly smelled like Laxus’ team was disturbing.

When it neared dinner Laxus and Gajeel headed back to the guild hall, leaving the others for construction. They grabbed the bag that was there, sending a text to Natsu to get dressed, they changed into two suits, Laxus in a black suit with a yellow shirt, and Gajeel in a grey suit with a red shirt.

When Natsu revived the text he woke Lucy from her nap, telling her they needed to get dressed, heading upstairs the duo picked out their outfits. Natsu in a maroon tux with a white shirt, Lucy in a flowing light blue dress without sleeves, her hair braided in a bun on the back of her head. 

Gajeel, and Laxus walked up to their door, knocking on it before entering to see Lucy and Natsu walking down the stairs, their hearts skipped a beat at their mates dressed up for the evening, a low purr escaping their chests. Setting their bag on the floor they left the house. On the walk their they started up a pleasant conversation.

”You two look nice tonight,” Laxus commented.

”Thanks Laxus, I like the two of your suits as well,” Lucy informed the largest dragon slayer.

”You too Flame brain, ya look good,” Laxus told Natsu.

”Thanks Sparkplug guess the two of you can clean up nice.”

”So we have one thing to show you two before we go for dinner,” Gajeel announced.

”Oh really what’s that?” Lucy asked.

”Can’t tell ya bunny, secret.”

”Is that so?”

”Yup,” Laxus said, “Now close your eyes, we're near the thing.” 

“Okay,” Natsu and Lucy said, putting their hands over their eyes.

walking up to the house Gajeel and Laxus directed to the spot in front of the house. Mira had gotten out a camera lacrima for the security system. Kneeling down Laxus and Gajeel told Lucy and Natsu to open their eyes.

”Lucy, you’ve been the light of my life for longer than you’d believe, you’re my becon of hope. That I could make a women happy, and be with the best three mates at the same time. I know we have had our ups and downs but I would love if you’d marry me, and promise to be my beacon of hope for the rest of ours days,” Laxus told Lucy, opening the small ring case for her.

”Oh yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!” Lucy answered taking the ring and sliding it onto her finger.

”I would give Gajeel and Natsu a ring but we agreed that it would be over kill, and we can have Gajeel our mine on, and Natsu put yours on at the wedding.” 

“Okay. Now shush, it’s Gajeels turn.”

”Natsu, I never imagined that my enemy would become my friend then my lover, let alone carry my kid. Well I also never thought that I’d been part gay, but here I am, asking a man to marry me, so what ya say? Want ta get married?” Gajeel asked Natsu, a little less sappy than Laxus.

”yes, Gajeel of course,” Natsu said through tears, stupidly hormones. Taking the ring, and sliding his into Gajeels finger.

”Blondie, can you put my ring on too?” Laxus asked Lucy. Handing the small cases to her.

”Sure Laxus,” Lucy said sliding the ring in Laxus’ finger.

”So we thought that the house was getting kind of crowded and didn’t have room for a nursery. So we built one,” Gajeel explained gesturing to the house.

”is this where you were going everyday?” Lucy and Natsu ask.

”Ya sorry we didn’t tell you sooner but we wanted to show you the finished exterior.”

”You don’t need to apologize, it’s beautiful,” Lucy cooed.

”thanks blondie, there’s nothing in their there though, the guild wanted to decorate but we wanted you too give the final word.”

”Okay sure, but first I’m hungry.”

”Lets go get some food,” Natsu announced.


	12. It'll be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STINGUE!!!! Pregnancy angst.

 

 

 

**Wensday**

Sting, and Yukino woke up to Rogue barfing in the toilet. They exchanged glance, got him a gravel, and went back to bed, thinking nothing of it.

**Sunday**

Rufus barged through the front doors, hair a mess, and signature hat missing.

"GUYS I NEED WENDY, PORLYUSICA, AND BIXSLOW!!" He frantically shouted.

Running up to him the group asked why.

"Cause Rogue's been clutching the toilet for a majority of the day since Wednesday, and Sting, and Yukino are freaking out!"

"Why do you need our doctors though babe, and Bixslow?"

"Well, I need Bixslow to check his soul, and none of our doctors can figure out what's wrong. Your's are also the best in Fiore."

"Okay, well we're going too," Lucy piped up, "We were leaving the guild hall anyways."

"Well don't waste time, lets go," Rufus said desperately.

"Come on Wendy, Bixslow," Natsu called.

"Why not Porlyusica?"

"She's busy."

Running to Sabertooth's guild hall, the group of ten people reached the guild hall in an hour. Rushing through the doors, they headed to the back room, where Sting, Yukino, and Rogue lived.

"Sting, Rogue, Yukino I've got them!" Rufus announced entering the apartment like part of the building, leaving everyone but Wendy, Bixslow, and Lucy.

"Oh thank the gods you're back," Sting sighed rushing towards them, pulling the four through two rooms towards the bathroom. Finding Rogue hunched over the bowl of the toilet, emptying his boules. Yukino stroking his back.

"I can get food down him in the evening, but during the morning, and some times during lunch, he just throws up," Yukino explained.

"Okay calm down guys. Rufus take them out of here," Lucy instructed. Knowing what was going on here. She knelt down to feel Rogues stomach, producing a low moan from the dragon slayer, Wendy and Bixslow stood there awkwardly. Lucy felt around the hared ish stomach was different than your normal everyday one. "Bixslow, can you read his soul, and Wendy get a face clothe wet," Lucy instructed, flushing the toilet.

Bixslow knelt down to Rogue, reading his soul, well sort of. Wendy gave Lucy the clothe to wipe off Rogues face. Taking in a sharp breath Bixslow opened his mouth to speak.

"Cosplayer, I think you were right. How do we break it to Sting, and Yukino?" Bixslow asked.

"Have Wendy check first."

"What's happening?" Rogue moaned.

"Nothing just try not to through up again," Lucy told him, stroking his head.

"Wendy, come here," Bixslow called, the little bluenette walking over.

"What is is Bixslow?"

"Check out Rogue."

"Okay."

The three waited as Wendy confirmed their prediction.

"Well he's definitely been busy," the young teen proclaims.

"Tell me what's wrong," Rogue mumbled, trying not to puke.

"Rogue honey, you're pregnant," Lucy told him.

"WHAT!!! That can't be, I, I can't be pregnant. Why me? Sting will be pissed!!"

"No he won't, you saw how he cared for you when he thought you were sick," Wendy reassured him.

"Plus you're mates," Bickslow added.

"Rogue, would you like to tell them, or should we?" Lucy asked.

"Ya 'cause we're like your friends so we can totally do that for you," Bixslow said, tongue falling out of his mouth.

"No, I should tell them. But I don't want people watching, can you maybe bring them in here, but Lucy stay?"

"Sure Rogue, whatever you need," Wendy told him, getting up, and motioning for Bixslow to follow.

While they went to get Sting, and Yukino. Lucy, and Rogue Moved to the bed. Entering the room to find his mate on the bed with Lucy stroking his back and comforting Sting got worried,

"Uh hey, ya feelin' better?" he asked.

"Ya, sort of."

"Rogue what's wrong?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah, what did you want to tell me?"

"Guys, you know how we have Lector, and Frosh right?"

"Yep."

"They're like are kids right."

"Yes."

"Well, what if I said that we'd be having a new addition to our little family."

Lucy had snuck out of the room at some point. One, two, three minutes till it settled in.

"WAIT! Rogue are you pregnant?!"

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS AMAZING!" Yukino screamed like a little girl.

"Yes, please don't be mad."

"Rogue, we will never be mad at you, this is so much better than you being super sick, or dying. I don't know what I'd do if that happened," Sting assured him, leaning in and kissing Rogue.

"And I will always love you till the end of time, even if I get a little bit jealous that you're the first to carry kids."

"At least we know who the father is," Lucy joked.

The people in the room laughed.

Afterwards they told the guild, and their friends from Fairy Tail. They went shopping with the rest of the group, buying baby stuff, pregnancy clothes, and other nick knacks. The guys carrying most of the bags, except for Rogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsu - 24 weeks  
> Lucy - 24 weeks  
> Juvia - 11 weeks  
> Freed/Rufus - 32 weeks  
> Rogue - 6 weeks


	13. Well, at least it was worth it, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this took a while, some Cepheus, smut, and Lucy unconscious, plus worried dragon brood. I seem to write Lucy collapsing asleep often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 35 weeks - Lucy, Natsu

Lucy opened the box that Gajeel had brought back from his mission. Inside was a sparkling blue key, the Cepheus constellation on the center piece at the top. 

"Gajeel! How'd you get this!" she exclaimed.

"It was the job reward," Gajeel replied simply.

"This is amazing, we have to bring him out!"

"Just not in the house Blondie, we don't know how big they'll be," Laxus said, ruffling Lucy's hair.

"Well come on then!" Natsu called, rushing to the door, sharing the same excitement as his mate.

"Ya, let's go!" Lucy told her dragon slayers, running out the back door.

Following the small blonde through the back door into the decent sized yard, they watched as she called out the new spirit.

"OPEN GATE OF THE KING, CEPHEUS!" She called out to the spirit. 

Soon enough a spirit materialized before them, standing six feet tall, with short blonde hair tousled messily, the tips darkish brown. His striking blue eyes, staring widely at everyone, a Cepheus constellation tattooed on his right side by his eye. A sky blue shirt that exposed his shoulders, and back, hung from his broad muscular frame, a pair of skin tight black shorts wrapped around his perfectly sculpted ass, and thighs, a pair of sandals garnished with small blue diamonds on his feet. His skin was lightly tanned with freckles dotting across the bridge of his nose, and across his cheeks, a small golden crown sat atop his head small blue diamonds of different shades were inset in his crown. Taking a bow to Lucy, he spoke.

"Hello Princess, I'm so please you've found my key. It's quite fantastic to have such a beautiful holder," his voice rang chocolaty sweet through her ears.

"Hello Cepheus, please call me Lucy."

"Will we be making a contract now? I would love to know when I can start seeing you more gorgeous," he asked.

"Sure, when are you free?"

The dragon slayers stood there, a low rumble emiting from them. When Lucy finished their contract, Cepheus left. Laxus walked up to Lucy, picking her up, with Gajeel, and Natsu following them. He walked back to the bedroom. Setting Lucy down on the bed, letting her feel the sexual tension from all of them.

"Aw, are my dragon's jealous cause I got a sexy spirit hitting on me," Lucy teased.

The dragons standing still, clearly angry, and jealous. 

"Well, you realize that I'm your mate right?" Lucy asked, taking of her top, and skirt. Revealing her lack of panties. Natsu was the first to move, rubbing his neck on her's, scenting Lucy. Laxus, and Gajeel followed, removing their shirt's and pant's.

"You are ours, not anyone else's, got that," Gajeel instructed her, bluntly.

"Yes daddy~" Lucy moaned, as Gajeel's hand teased her exposed pussy.

Pushing his, and Lucy's mouth's together, Laxus shoved his tongue into Lucy's mouth ruffly. Feeling Lucy's moans vibrating through his mouth. Natsu moved from scenting too leaving hickey's all over Lucy's back. Gajeel undid her bra, letting it fall to the bed before tossing it on the floor, exposing her rosy nipples. He leaned down, and stared to suck on one, getting a loud moan form Lucy as Laxus pulled away for air.

"Ahh, please, Gajeel, fuck me," Lucy moaned quitley.

"What was that bunny?"

"Fuck me Daddy please! I want to feel your studded cock moving inside me!"

"You got it bunny~" Gajeel said, switching spots with Laxus to align himself with Lucy's waiting pussy on the edge of the bed. Sliding his dick in gently through Lucy's fold's, Gajeel produced a small moan at the warmth.

"Mmm~ Daddy it feels so good," Lucy moaned, feeling Gajeel's dick get harder.

Laxus moved his mouth to suck on Natsu's dick.

"Laxus, you don't, ah~, have too."

"Ya, but I want to," Laxus replied, taking Natsu's head back into his mouth, moving up and down on it.

"Bunny I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Please daddy, fill me with your hot liquid."

A couple more pumps and Gajeel felt hot jet's of cum escape his dick. Gajeel moved his head down to Lucy's pussy, licking and playing with her wet folds.

"So good," Lucy moaned.

Laxus felt small jet's of cum released into his mouth from Natsu's dick. Taking his mouth off Natsu's dick he moved behind the smaller male, positioning himself at Natsu's ass.

"Oh Laxus, what are you doing?"

"I've pleasured you, now I want to try what made Gajeel so keen to try you," Laxus told the fire slayer lying ass up in front of him, before positioning himself at Natsu's entrance, and slipping himself inside, "Ah~ so tight," he moaned.

"Nn~ Laxus, so big," Natsu mumbled through the sheet's.

"Oh~ Natsu, you're so warm."

"Feels so good."

Neither of the three lasted much longer, before cumming. The dragon brood collapsed on the bed, Natsu wrapping his arm's around Lucy while Laxus, and Gajeel took the comforter of the top of the bed, and changed the case, encasing the pair in warmth under the covers before joining them for the night.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Lucy awakes. Her dragons are sleeping wrapped around her, wiggling she frees herself from the situation. Finding a pair of pj pants, and a shirt, Lucy heads downstairs, taking a glance at the clock, 10:39, as usual the dragons are sleeping in again. Digging through the fridge she finds some eggs, slices of cheddar cheese, butter, and bacon. Finding some English muffins in the bread cupboard, she gets to work. Taking out the toaster, and cutting the muffins in half, toasting the sides while she cooks up the eggs, placing the toppings on the muffins, and finally the eggs. She walks upstairs to where her sleeping dragon were, the four plates on trays, she had cooked just enough for each dragon, two for her, three for Gajeel, four for Natsu, and six for Laxus. Opening the door handle by setting the trays down, Lucy heads in to find her dragons stirring.

"Boys, I have breakfast," she coos.

"Mm, what time is it?" asks Natsu.

"About 10:50," Lucy replies.

"Blondie that is way to early," Laxus scolds her.

"No it's really not, also you need to eat," she tells Laxus, while placing the trays in front of the respective dragons, and sitting down in front of them on the bed.

Biting into the food, she gets compliments, and praise from the three starving dragons. When they finish, dishes are done, and she heads out back to summon Cepheus again (with clothes of course).

"OPEN GATE OF THE KING, CEPHEUS!" she calls to the spirit.

"You called princess?"

"Yes I did, now no funny business. Do you know how to get the Ursa major, and minor keys?"

"Why yes of course, beautiful."

"Perfect, so how?"

"Okay first you need to close your eyes, then picture the two constellations in your mind."

"Okay."

"No talking Princess. Now reach out with your soul to the constellations, imagine yourself holding the keys."

The guys walked out of the house to find Lucy standing in the middle of the lawn, a suttle amount of sparkles around her. Her Cepheus spirit standing there with a finger on his lips. They watched as Lucy faded away. Running to grab her, but too late. Gajeel threw a punch at Cepheus.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!??!" He shouted.

"Geez, relax."

"I CAN'T! MY MATE JUST FADED AWAY IN FRONT OF MY EYES!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!" Laxus yelled, grabbing the collar of Cepheus shirt.

"Calm down, she'll be back. She's gone to get the last two diamond keys, when she summons the spirits, they'll bring her back."

"WHAT IF THE DON'T!?!" Gajeel questions Cepheus, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Then I'll get her."

"GODS! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!!!?!" Natsu shouts at the sky, collapsing where Lucy had disapeared.

"Natsu, she will be back. Don't worry," Gajeel tells him, trying to comfort the crying male.

 

Two hours later, the guys are lying on the couch.

"Luce come back, I'm starving. Laxus can't cook worth beans, and Gajeel at all the spoons," Natsu whined.

"What! They taste better than forks, and knifes hurt," Gajeel argued through a mouthful of spoons.

"I'm dying," Laxus complained from the arm chair, after trying to call Lucy for the five hundredth time.

When the guys were about to give up hope, a circle in the middle of the living room appeared, sparkles, and their mate poured out of the hole.

"LUCY!" they shouted, diving to catch her.

Picking up the female they set her down on the couch.

"FUCK WHAT DO WE DO!??!" Gajeel yelled, running around in circles till getting exhausted and flopping on the arm chair that Laxus was on previously.

"Calm down, we need to get princess to wake up first," Virgo told them, popping up from no where.

"WHAT THE!?!" Laxus jumped at the voice of the sudden spirit.

"She's holding keys as well, Gajeel get a towel, wet with water please. Laxus blanket, and Natsu watch her," the pink haired spirit ordered.

After a while of the four of them putting all the effort they can into reviving their mate, and friend. When everyone was at their wits end, Cepheus appeared.

"You! You did this, fix it!" Natsu yelled at the spirit.

"Give me a break, that's why I came," Cepheus groaned, pushing Natsu into the chair behind him. He set one hand on Lucy's forehead, and her stomach, humming gently.

"What is he doing?" Laxus whisper asked Natsu.

"I have no idea," Natsu responded.

After the long groans from everyone in the room, Cepheus disapeared.

"What the? Where'd he go?!" Laxus asked, looking around.

"Where'd who go?" a voice asked.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" The guys asked, startled.

"Calm down it's just me."

Their heads turn to see Lucy sitting up on the couch, holding two keys in her hand, one black, and one white.

"Okay someone explain what the hell happened," Lucy asked, "You all look like you've seen a fucking ghost."


	14. Worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birth and house introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 has a note change, Lucy and Natsu are 35 weeks then.
> 
> Currently
> 
> Natsu/Lucy-Labor
> 
> Eggs are 30 cm long, and 12 cm round.

It was a normal day at the guild hall, the girls (plus Rogue, Freed, and Rufus) were chatting at their usual table, their mates/boyfriends/sweathearts/finacee's were all near by talking. Juvia was hold baby Ash in her arms, while everyone was talking about how cute babies are, and how they can't wait for theirs. Well it was normal before Lucy began to feel a small cramp like her period. She brushed it off for the first hour, but it kept coming back slightly more painful and longer each time. She leaned over Natsu and asked him if he was feeling this too.

"Ya Luce, you know why?" he whispered back.

"I have a hunch but we should ask Freed, and Rufus first."

"Huh, why?"

"Trust me," she said, squeezing Natsu's hand, "Hey guys were you there for the birth?"

"Oh ya, they called us when she went into Labor, we didn't really go in but we got filled in, why?" Freed replied.

"Well this may be a false alarm but I think we might be in Labor."

Heads turned at the comment, shit I forgot about dragon slayer hearing.

"Lucy, are you sure?" asked Juvia.

"Ya, you got to be sure," Rogue added.

"Guys were at forty weeks, I'm pretty sure that these eggs want out," Lucy smiled, as she clutched her belly.

"Okay how long have you felt contractions?" asked Laxus.

"About one hour," Lucy told him.

"Okay baby we're getting you to the mini hospital in the guild hall, can you walk?" Laxus asked her.

"Yes I can walk," Lucy said, getting up while holding his hand. Gajeel helping Natsu as well.

"I'll um get Porlyusica," Grey said, running out the doors. Porlyusica had agreed to help with the births of all the babies, she had helped when Makarofov, and Laxus were born so she knew what to do.

There was a short walk back to the beds that had been laid out in the back of the guild hall, Mira brought the two of them some snacks, mostly sandwiches. Lucy had a few, Natsu eating the most. Porlyusica arriving, instructing the guys to set up a nest in the crate they had made for this, it was lined with a soft cushion materiel, they would set the eggs in here later to take them home. Early Labor was filled with light conversation, some snacks, and friends. Porlyusica was training Wendy to help out with the births as well. After what seemed like forever but was actually eight hours, Porlyusica had deemed Lucy and Natsu in active Labor, their respective dragons took up spots next to each, holding their hands, Lucy and Natsu's hands clasped together on the beds, trying to bare through the now painfully long contractions. Gajeel got really worried when Natsu began shaking and looked like he'd through up, Porlyusica assuring him that it was natural, Laxus laid a cold towel on Lucy's head to absorb some of the sweat rolling off her. Two hours later Porlyusica gave them some good news.

"Why the hell did it have to be eggs, and not normal babies? This hurts so fucking much, and I'm not even pushing!" Lucy yelled.

"Blondie calm down."

"You, you did this too me, you should be doing this like Natsu. At least he knows what I'm going through!"

"Well I do have some good news, you're now fully dilated," Porlyusica declared.

"Oh thank god," Natsu, and Lucy breathed.

"Okay I want you to breathe and push on your next contraction you two," Porlyusica ordered.

"Ok- Ahh, fuck, Jesus Christ this hurts like hell!!!" Lucy swore.

"Get this fucking thing out of me!!" Natsu shouted.

Half an hour later. (I will run out of swears if I do all that).

"Lucy I can see the tip of your first egg, push harder on your next contraction," Porlyusica ordered.

"Thank god," Lucy breathed.

"Wendy see, this is what the tip of an egg looks like, check Natsu if he has one," Porlyusica instructed the wind mage.

"Yes ma'am!"

...

"I see the tip here, it's bigger than the one you showed me."

"Okay deary, sit where I am, I will watch Natsu. Just do what I do," Porlyusica told Wendy, getting up from her seat to sit in front of Natsu.

"Natsu take a big breath and then try pushing as hard as you can."

"Aye."

"One, two, three, push."

"Huff* Huff* Huff* Fucking hell," Natsu groaned, pushing through the pain in effort to get the egg out.

"Good, now breathe. Three, two, one, push."

"Huff* Argh! *Huff*"

"Good, last time, you're doing really good."

"That's *huff* good to know."

"One, two, three, push."

"ARRGGH *huff* Dammit, *huff*!" Natsu yelled as the egg finally came sliding out of his body, collapsing into a mess of shivers, and laughing. "Luce, I did it. Now I know you can, your so much stronger than me."

"Thanks for believing in me Natsu."

"Good job Flames," Gajeel congratulated his mate, placing the clean egg with him, and nuzzling his neck, gently kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Metal man."

Cleaning up his mate while Lucy pushed out her eggs was easy. Watching his mate in pain was the hard part. All he wanted to do was comfort both of them and tell them they would be okay. Laxus was holding Lucy's hand, helping her breathe, when it came to the last egg, Lucy swore the most.

"FUCKING KILL ME *huff* Get this thing out of me!!*Huff*"

"Come on Blondie, last egg, you can do this."

"Ya Luce we believe in you."

"Bunny once you're done we can go home and sleep for as long as you want."

"And watch your favorite movies!" Laxus declared.

"Plus we can cuddle with the eggs," Natsu cheered.

"Now that you have some support, on the count of three, last time. One, two, three push!"

"AHH!! FUCK *huff* THIS BETTER BE WORTH IT!!!" Lucy screamed, pushing out the last egg, earning cheers from all her mates, and congratulations from Wendy, and Porlyusica. 

Cleaning off the last egg, and setting all four into the crate, they got Bickslow, and Grey to help carry the crate to their house. When they reached the house Lucy made an observation.

"Guys this isn't the house, it's the one you're building."

"No Blondie, we finished it. While you and Natsu talked at the guild hall we've been furnishing it, and moving all our stuff here. There was just a few boxes from the house which the guys brought over while you were in Labor."

"Laxus that's amazing!" Lucy told him, kissing his lips.

"Ya so let's go inside," Gajeel interrupted.

Walking inside Lucy, and Natsu took in the view. At the Entrance there was four wooden pillars, three dragons all holding keys, and a key with three dragons inside. A couch that stretched the length of the living room with a huge tv hanging off the balcony on the second story above the kitchen entry way, a island with marble counter top, and dark oak wood building it, Cabinets lining two of the walls, a double sink in front of a large window, a silver fridge with double doors and an ice maker on the wall closest to the entrance, a back door that opened to the back yard. A bathroom off the side of the living room hallway, and two guest rooms, plus a study. Up the stairs, there was five bedrooms, painted different colors, one nursery, and four bedrooms. A master bedroom next to the nursery, and a bathroom at the end of the hall way. That was all they explored before heading upstairs to a room with a mattress like floor, filled with blankets.

"This is the nest room, figured we'd need one so we made it our self," Gajeel explained.

"This is perfect!" Natsu exclaimed, setting one of the eggs down in the middle of the room and forming a nest with Lucy's help.

The four of them fell asleep wrapped around the eggs, the day finally taking it's toll.


	15. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional chapter with Rufus and Freed announcing their proposal, and all four eggs hatching!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29 weeks Juvia  
> 24 weeks Rogue

The following weeks were filled with home cooked meals, movies, and house exploration. The guys had installed a tv in the nest room so they didn't need to move the eggs. Friends had stopped by to see the eggs, chat, and celebrate the new arrivals. Erza, Juvia, and Levy insisted that they needed to throw a baby shower for the two of them due to the lack of adorable clothing and baby supplies. Perhaps the most eventful day was when Freed, Rufus, Levy, Juvia, Grey, Sting, and Rogue were over at the house, all of them were sitting in the living room, the eggs next to Lucy and Natsu. 

"So you'll never guess what happened," Freed started.

"Oh ya! You guys missed the most amazing thing ever!" Juvia butted in.

"Okay tell us, what happened," Lucy said.

"So this sap proposed while on a double date with Juvia and Grey," Freed told them, blushing, and holding his hand out to show the ring. The ring itself was a mix of silver and gold with a small emerald in the center. 

"Well I can't have my boo getting hit on by other guys, now can I?" Rufus said proudly.

"This ring is amazing! Where did you find it?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't I made it myself," Rufus stated proudly.

"Congrats dude, soon ya have too deal with this guy for the rest of you life!" Laxus congradulated Freed, slapping him on the back.

"HEY! I already live with him, this is just something that states I'm taken."

"What ever you say, so who wants drinks?" Laxus asked.

"Don't know, did you make them?" Sting asked, sarcastically.

"Yes but-" Laxus started.

"I've been teaching him how to cook, and make drinks," Lucy interjected.

"Ya, he's been getting better at it too!" Natsu commented.

"Okay, I'll bite," Grey said, picking up a drink cup and downing the contents. "Not bad, could use more sugar."

"It's lemonade you asshole," Natsu growled.

"Wow never thought I'd see the day where Natsu defended Laxus," Levy stated.

The room fell into laughter.

"So Levy, you got anyone in your corner?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh ya, apparently Bickslow has a thing for me."

"Bout time, he's had a crush for like a year now. Has he gotten ya into his bed yet?" Laxus said.

"I'd rather not say," Levy mumbled, looking down.

"HE HAS TOO!!?!" Juvia burst out.

"NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! We were drunk from the party, and well one thing led to another and I wound up in his bed that night," Levy argued.

"Wait the Easter party!!" Rogue blurted out.

"Ya, what about it?" Levy asked.

"That's um, that's around the time that Sting and I think I got pregnant."

The conversation got weirder after that. They said their good byes to their guests later that night, ending their first week at home. When about another week had passed, something spectacular happened. 

Natsu woke to shaking, thinking it was Lucy trying to get him up he mumbled and opened his eyes to find that everyone was still asleep! Trying to figure out what was shaking him awake, he noticed one of the eggs was shaking! He moved to Lucy whispering in her ear.

"Luce wake up, I think it's time."

"What? Just five more minutes."

"No, the eggs are hatching."

Lucy sat up with a bolt.

"Really?! I'll wake Laxus, and Gajeel," Lucy told him, crawling over to the slumbering dragon slayers, they stayed close but not too close due to them might crushing the eggs in their sleep. "Guys, wake up," Lucy told them.

"Blondie what's the deal?" 

"Ya let us sleep."

"The eggs are hatching, if you want to miss your first child's introduction to the world fine by me but your never living that down."

"Nope not sleeping," Laxus said, sitting up, a goofy grin on his face.

"Ya even I won't miss that."

The three moved back to the eggs where Natsu was stroking the top of one with his flames.

"What are you doing Flame Brain!?" Gajeel asked wildly reaching to move the egg away.

"Hey stop! It likes it, look," Natsu pointed out the crack in the egg going down the side closest to the flame.

"Well I'll be, we might have a fire dragon slayer on our hands," Gajeel mumbled.

"Hey Laxus, see the egg with lightning on it? Try to shock it, Gajeel just hold that one, I'll do the same," Lucy ordered.

"What ever you say Blondie."

"Why not Bunny."

Laxus and Gajeel did what they were told.

"Hey guys look, the cracks getting bigger!" Natsu pointed out.

"I wonder what these little slayers will look like, just hope they don't have Spark Plugs face," Gajeel joked.

"Hey, my face is just fine!" Laxus countered.

"Bet my kid will be twice as strong as both of yours!" Gajeel teased.

"Ha! I beat both of you! I gave birth to three of these eggs," Lucy's voice broke through their conversation.

"Fair point Blondie."

"Shut up all of you, I think that this one's about to hatch," Natsu said.

They all waited patiently as the small punched it's way through the egg shell. Tumbling into this world, having Lucy catch her and clean her off.

"So Natsu, what do ya want to name her?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, I kind of like Nashi," Natsu said.

"Sounds good," Gajeel commented.

"Well then baby Nashi, welcome to the world. I'm your papa Natsu," Natsu greeted the child, holding her in his arms. Nashi greeted him by sticking out her tongue.

"I have to admit that's cute," Laxus muttered.

"Aw, does my big lightning dragon have a soft spot," Lucy teased.

"What? No! I just," Laxus stuttered.

"Guys look," Lucy said, turning the egg around to show a crack running down the length of her egg, a tiny hand poking through.

"That's so cute," Laxus muttered.

"Well come on, you can get closer," Lucy told him.

"What, Really?!"

"Ya this is your kid after all."

"Okay," Laxus moved closer to take a better look at the small child hatching from the egg, Natsu moving in between Lucy, and Gajeel still holding baby Nashi.

He watched as the small baby reached it's hand out through the egg, pushing away the rest of the shell from it's face.

"Woah there baby," Laxus mumbled, catching the small child before they fell to the floor. It looked up at him with big eyes, smiling. "Well aren't you a cutie," Laxus praised wiping their face off, cleaning up the rest of the embryo.

"Where's my camera when we need it?" Lucy whispered under her breath.

Lucy, and Laxus worked to hatch the next egg, Natsu and Gajeel working on theirs.

When all four eggs had hatched, the brood collapsed just happy that they finally had their children with them at last.


	16. The Storm After the Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby names for all the kids revealed.
> 
> Juvia goes into Labor while hanging out with Lucy, and Natsu at her, and Grey's house, Natsu runs to grab Grey.

"So we have one name for out kids but what's the other three's names?" Gajeel asked when they got up.

"I don't know I kind of like Jag," Laxus mumbled.

"Can we call our little boy Lucas, Natsu?" Gajeel asked.

"Sure, I like that."

"Why don't we call our twins Jag, and Alder, Laxus," Lucy suggested.

"Sure, Blondie, whatever you say," Laxus agreed, kissing the top of her head.

"So, Gajeel. How long before these dragonets can eat solid food?" Natsu asked.

"I believe Porlyusica said when they hatch, plus it makes sense due to dragons not having milk," Lucy responded.

"Sounds right Bunny."

"So Lucy how bout we make some breakfast?" Laxus asked, getting up and bending down to pick up Jag.

"Ya, I'm starving," Lucy agreed.

____________________________

**9 weeks later**

Natsu, and Lucy were over at Juvia's house helping her do some preparations for her bundle of joy.

"Hey Juvia maybe you should take a break, you look like you're working too hard," Lucy commented.

"No, Juvia's fine. Just a bit sore."

"Juvia, you should rest," Natsu backed up Lucy.

"Okay, Juvia will take a break," Juvia admitted defeat.

Sitting down Juvia only found her pains getting worse, coming back like cramps.

"Juvia, where does it hurt?" Lucy asked, taking a break herself.

"Just in Juvia's stomach."

"For how long?"

"Just for a couple hours, before you came over."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Juvia didn't think it was a big deal."

"Natsu, go get Grey."  
  
"Okay, Luce."

"Juvia, we're getting you too the bathroom."

"Lucy it's just cramps."

"Juvia, I believe that you're in Labor."  
  
"D-does Lucy really think that's the case?"

"Yes, now we're going to get you into the tub."

_Little while later_

"Luce, I got Grey!"  
  
"We're in the bathroom!"  
  
Walking into the bathroom, Juvia was in the tub, Lucy at the side, helping her with her contractions.

"Hey Juvia," Grey said.

"Hey Grey-sama."

"You okay?" Grey asked, crouching next to the tub.

"Ya, Juvia will be fine."

"We're going to do this together with Lucy, and Natsu's help. I'm never leaving your side till we're done."  
  
"Grey-sama's so sweet."

_I'm not writing another birth scene cause currently I'm too tired so, sorry._

**Several Hours Later**

"*Huff* *Huff* Juvia, did it Grey-sama *huff*"

"Ya, you did. Look we have a healthy baby boy," Grey showed Juvia, handing the baby to her.

"Grey, just drain the water, and make sure she gets plenty of rest, and we're going," Lucy instucted, saying goodbye.

"Bye Lucy, thanks for the help," Grey says.

"Ya thanks, you too Natsu," Juvia chimes in.

"Bye!"

"So Grey, what are we naming our little boy?"  
  
"How bout we name him after when we met?"  
  
"What does Grey-sama mean?"  
  
"Well we were in a storm when we met, how bout we name him Storm?"  
  
"Juvia likes that."


	17. Loving him, Loving her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two proposals, some sad Gruvia fluff, and Jellal. Short chapter but I don't care. I'm planning on the wedding being long so this one makes up for it. Inspiration for the Gruvia lines is from https://youtu.be/lCYfPZ7xJUc I know it's attack on titan but close enough.

“Lucy little Lucas is so cute!” Levy praises her friend at the guild hall.

“Thanks Levy.”

They had decided to have a party where all the babies, Alder, Jag, Lucas, Nashi, Storm, and Ash, could hang out and they could show Sting and Rogue how to properly care for kids, since they were at 33 weeks. The broods makes we’re hanging out with Rufus, Gray, Gajeel, and Sting with baby Jag. Levy, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Rogue, and Juvia were talking and watching the other kids. Erza looked happy and impatient which wasn’t far from her normal serious yet laid back mood. Though she kept glancing at the door. Mirajane has brought drinks and was talking with her guild members, mostly serving them food and beverages. The happy mood had taken over the whole guild. And no one had noticed the unexpected guest who had slipped in, and was sitting next to Erza. His hand on her leg. Lucy noticed first, looking up and seeing the darkish blue hair, and signature red tattoo on the side of his face. Gasping she prodded Levy, who had the equally stunned response.

“Jellal!!?” Lucy and Levy exclaimed, startled.

“Uh, hi.”

"What are you doing here?" Levy asked.

"I came to, uh see Erza."

"Is that so? Why would you want to see Erza?" Lucy questioned.

"Cause, cause I love her!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Levy, and Lucy shout.

"I love her."

"And I love him," Erza says, joining in on their conversation.

"I knew there was something there!" Lucy announced. By now the guild was looking at them with wide eyes.

Jellal leaned over and whispered something in Erza's ear. When she got up Lucy swore she saw a small protrusion in her stomach.

"Everyone I have a BIG announcement," Erza speaks, "Jellal, and I are expecting a baby."

Gasps, and shouts of congratulations come from the guild hall.

When they still had everyone's attention Jellal got down on one knee.

"Erza Scarlet, from the day I met you in the tower of Heaven when we were working together I knew I loved you. I've loved you ever since. I only stopped before I kissed you because I knew the time wasn't right. When we continued to meet up after the Tartaros, and continued to even after the Alveraz events I knew that you loved me. When you told me that you were pregnant I couldn't think of a day going bye when you and I weren't together forever. I love you so much for so long it hurts. Please marry me!" Jellal spoke his speech without hesitation, taking a small box from his pocket and displaying a ring with two strands of metal, one gold, one silver, with scarlet, and dark blue gems in the middle.

"Jellal, yes, I do, I do, I do!" Erza squealed taking the ring then bending down to kiss him.

Standing up Jellal, and Erza continued the kiss, Jellal rapping his arms around Erza. Hoots, and cheers came from the guild hall as they toasted to the engaged, and pregnant couple. The guild continues with their party, now teaching the pregnant couples how to care for children.

________________________________________________________________________________

The party in full swing, camera pans to view Juvia, and Gray looking out from the balcony at the top of the guild hall at the ocean.

"The waves are pretty tonight," Juvia says.

"Not as beautiful as you," Gray confess.

"Would it be nice to swim in?"

"Only for you."

"What if I got sick from it?"

"I would give my life to spend more time with you."

"Would Gray-sama ever break up with Juvia?"

"Not even if the world explodes."

"What if Juvia died birthing this child?"

"I would raise the child with the kindest heart, and the knowledge that true love exists."

"Why does Gray-sama love Juvia?"

"When our first battle began, and you chose to give up the fight."

"Juvia doesn't deserve your love."

"You deserve all the love in the world, it's me who doesn't deserve your love, yet I can't imagine myself with anyone else," Gray said softley, reaching for something in his pocket before getting down on one knee, "Juvia, I've loved you since the moment our eyes first locked, I've been to scared to admit it because I feared that everyone who got close to me died, but if you're willing to put your life on the line, will you marry me?" Gray asked, opening the box to display a silver band with a aquamarine in the center, the shape of a heart.  
  
"Yes Gray-sama, Juvia would put her life before Gray's to love him till they die," Juvia spoke, slipping on the ring.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is finally happening! Having their kids off their minds thanks to Cana, and Mirajane, the four have them have too much time to goof off, add that Lucy, can't be see by Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus and it's chaos.
> 
> So it's about one year after the last chapter, kids are all born, and Lucy's pregnant again, along with Levy having a small surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the second last chapter for this series. Sorry it took so long, I have a huge amount of music concerts I was participating in and practice took most of the day, pile that with school, and other writing, just made me very busy. I released Notes, and Words, and Running Water after working on them for a while, Notes and Words was inspired by my music playing, one of my songs is actually Bach's Courante, and Running Water had been in my mind forever being able to put it online is one of my favorite accomplishments. The next chapter will be set in the future of this book to show how the triplets, and Natsu's kid's are getting along, and some other little things like Gruvia's, Stingue's, Freed, and Rufus, Jerza's, Bickslow and Levy, and Canajanes kids are getting along.

The morning of the wedding arrived finally. It was a day in Late May, the sun was high in the sky and the weather was the perfect temperature. Lucy had stayed over at Levy's place with the kids. There was an old tradition that the groom, or grooms in this case couldn't see the bride before the ceremonies so she had stayed at Erza's having a sleep over with Levy, Wendy, Rogue, Juvia, Carla, and Erza of course. Rogue had been opted to wear a dress due to loosing a bet to Sting. Mirajane, Lisanna, and Cana had agreed to take the kids.  
\---  
They guys woke up to a loud banging in their kitchen, and the door being slammed shut, along with shouts, and general chatter.

"Sounds like the guys are already here," Laxus groaned.

"It's only eleven, why are they a hour early," Gajeel added.

"We better get up before they wreck the house," Laxus said.

"Fine," moaned Natsu.

The three of them got dressed and headed downstairs to find their grooms men sitting on their couch eat pancakes. Bickslow was on the arm chair, Freed, Gray, Pantherlily, Happy, Sting, and Jellal, were sitting on the couch. All of them were eating pancakes with a variety of toppings. 

"Food's in the kitchen," Bickslow said through a mouthful.

"Thanks!" Natsu replied happily, going to fill his plate.

"Better be iron in there."

"Whatever."

Once everyone was fed, and showered, they all got dressed. Teasing Natsu cause he decided to wear a dress with a flowwing skirt, and a suit jacket over top, his white scarf trailing behind him, saying "The Drag in Dragneel ain't there for no reason," Laxus got teased for wearing a white suite, and Gajeel wore a completely black suit. The others wore a variety of different colored suits, because Bickslow said they matched their souls. The wedding was at three, at their house due to them having a huge yard, and house. So the guys had pre-set up the decorations, chairs, tables, they settled down and played games, they mocked the ceremony teasing the unengaged and engaged that they beat them to getting married. 

\---

Waking up at Erza's house around ten in the morning, Lucy rubbed her eyes, and headed to the living room. They had stayed over at Erza's to prepare for the wedding. 

"Morning Lu-chan!" Wendy greeted her.

"Morning Wendy."

"Ready for your big day?" Levy asked.

"Yes, finally I get to officially say I have three of Fiores hottest guys as my husbands."

"In order to do this you need breakfast though," Erza said, holding a plate of eggs and bacon out to her.

"Thanks," Lucy said taking the plate, and sitting down.

"Okay so we figured we'd play a game to get ready," Juvia said.

"Sure, what game?" Lucy asked.

"You have to answer questions by other players, and if you can't answer or don't want to you put on a part of your clothing, like tights or makeup," Levy explained.

"Sounds fun, let's do it!" Lucy said, finishing her plate.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered.

They got their outfits laid out, and sat down. The girls were to wear dresses that matched their souls color even Rogue, like the guys suits. Lucy's dress clung to her form and flowed out as a skirt underneath her boobs, the back was completely bare, and she had a small lace trail starting at her head, and flowing down her back side, the dress was embellished with golden constellations all over her. Lucy had summoned Cancer to help with hair and makeup.

"Okay Lucy, you're the bride, so we get to ask you a question first," Erza stated.

"Go ahead."

"Do you think you would have another child?" Rogue asked.

"Actually..."

"ACTUALLY WHAT!" The room erupted.

"I'm already carrying another kid."

"WHAT!!"

"Yep! Rogue's turn!"

"Rogue do you regret having a kids with Sting?" Carla asked.

"No, Ito and Aio are perfect little boys."

"Carla, do you like Happy?" Lucy asked.

"I hate to admit it but I do have feelings for the Tom Cat."

"Oooooo," the room went.

"Lucy, how long are you on the pregnancy?" Juvia asked.

"Couple weeks, like five or six."

"Juvia, how did Gray propose to you?" Erza prompted.

"Gray-sama and Juvia were up on the top balcony of the guild hall and we were talking, Juvia started talking about the ocean and Gray-sama would counter it with a love line, we started talking about if Juvia got sick or died and he would always respond with something that touched Juvia's heart, Juvia asked why Gray-sama loves her, and he told Juvia it was when they had their first battle, he then said You deserve all the love in the world, it's me who doesn't deserve your love, yet I can't imagine myself with anyone else, reached for a ring continuing to talk, saying, Juvia, I've loved you since the moment our eyes first locked, I've been to scared to admit it because I feared that everyone who got close to me died, but if you're willing to put your life on the line, will you marry me? And then Juvia said yes."

"That was so romantic," Erza sniffed.

"I don't get the point of this," Rogue, and Carla said.

"Okay Levy, how does it feel to be a play boys girlfriend?" Juvia asks.

"HE'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really, he's sweet, knows how to cook a little bit, well mannered."

"Okay, okay, I take it back."

"Wendy, who do you like?" Levy asked.

"I, um, I kind of like Sherria."

"Good for you, no matter who you love, we will always love you," Erza said.

"Thanks Erza. Levy this is going to sound weird, but are you pregnant?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but yes I'm pregnant, it happened a month and a half ago."

"Welcome to the club," Lucy said.

This game continued for a long time before the clock struck 3pm telling them they had a hour left. Everyone got dressed, and headed to the carriages they had rented. Lucy, and Erza riding in the first one with Wendy, and the others in the second one. The ride was quick, and by the time they arrived at the house, everyone was there.  
\---  
Stepping out of the carriage last Lucy took the arms of Gildarts, next to her she saw Natsu who had taken the arm of Master Makarof, who they had agreed were the closet they could get to parents. She walked down the long isle to the alter, where her two other dragon slayers waited. Smiling she saw the nervousness of Gajeel as he gently moved his fingers to the chords of the music, Laxus standing there a small smile on his face displaying happiness, her friends watched as she walked up the isle, the grooms me standing with her brides maids, those who could with their respectful partners. Lucy reached the alter she stood next to Laxus, facing Natsu. They had agreed that Natsu would put Lucy's ring on, and Laxus would do Gajeel's. Makarof stood at the podium, doing the role of the priest.

"We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish. Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"

"We do."

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. Laxus, Natsu, please repeat after me..."

"I Laxus Dreyar, and Natsu Dragneel promise to love and support Gajeel, and Lucy, living each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. I take this ring, and place it upon your finger to show my ever lasting love."

Laxus, and Natsu repeated the lines, placing the two rings on Lucy, and Gajeel's hands.

"Good now, Lucy, and Gajeel, please repeat after me ..."

"I Lucy Heartfilia, and Gajeel Redfox, promise to love and support Laxus, and Natsu, and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. I take this ring and place it upon your finger to show my ever lasting love."

Lucy, and Gajeel repeated their lines, sliding the two rings onto Natsu, and Laxus' hands.

"Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have, the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husbands and wife. You may kiss the bride, and grooms."

Laxus leaned down, and kissed Gajeel, Lucy, and Natsu doing the same. Crowd cheering as they do. Taking the others hand, Natsu, and Gajeel walked down the isle in front of Laxus, and Lucy. Reaching the end, Lucy, and Natsu tossed their bouquet's back, a scramble between brides maids, and one bouquet landed in Mirajanes hands Cana looking the other way, her face red, and the other in Juvia's Gray admitted to flipping off Natsu later. 

Toasts, photos, playing with kids, speeches, embarrassing baby photos, and lots of booze later. We find Lucy, Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel asleep in their bed, everyone else asleep in guest rooms, and on couches. It seemed like the night would've lasted forever.


	19. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter of this book, thank you all for your support. I have plans for the other couples, and hopefully will weave at least one other book into this as well. I love all your support, and hope you enjoyed this. It probably will be long since the next book.
> 
> The kids are now fourteen-fifteen, new crushes/dragon mates, family rivalry, and Grand Magic Games, kind of. This is a little taste of what I think this world would work.

It was Saturday morning, Lucy stepped out of her room onto the balcony, the wind blowing her hair as she watched the sunrise in the sky. It had been nearly fifteen years since she first found her dragon mates, the three slayers that were asleep in her bed. At the beginning, she had three male dragon slayers, but about ten years ago Natsu came out as genderfluid to the three of them. Of course Laxus needed some time to get used to it, Gajeel took a walk, and I gave them a hug. 

Lucy yawned, and stretched, walking into the room she kissed the top of the slayers heads, and got dressed, a loose skirt that wasn't too tight on the waist, and one of her dragon print shirts, a large black dragon that stretched across her belly.

She heard a small yawn as Gajeel woke up.  
  
"Morning bunny," he whispered, walking over and putting his arms around her stomach from behind.

"Good morning Gajeel," Lucy whispered back.

"How's the kid?" Gajeel asked, rubbing Lucy's stomach.

"Woke me up with their kicking again."

"You want to go back to bed, and I'll wake the kids?"

"Last time they were eating pop tarts for breakfast, at ten o'clock."

"So, no?"

"Gajeel wake up Natsu, and Laxus," Lucy told him, exiting the room.

"You got it bunny," Gajeel whispered back, kissing her head.

"I love you Gajeel."

"Love you too Lucy."

Opening the to Nashi's room, Lucy smiled. Nashi was curled up in the middle of her bed, like Natsu, the blankets pulled over her. Singing while she walked to the other side of the room, evading the toys, Lucy opened the curtains.

"Nashi it's time to get up," Lucy whispered, shaking Nashi slightly.

"Five more minutes," Nashi groaned.

"We'll be late to meet Storm if you take five more minutes," Lucy said playfully.

"I'M UP!" Nashi shouted, bolting up, and running to the bathroom.

"Hehe, works every time," Lucy giggled, leaving the room.

Reaching Alder, Jag, and Lucas' room, Lucy paused, listening. There was a rustling in the room, and a bit of whispering.

"Ooo, Lucas is eager to see Ash."

"Am not, I just have something to discuss with him."

"Jag you're one to talk, you put on the shirt that Aria loves."

"SCREW YOU I JUST HAPPEN TO LIKE THIS SHIRT!!! AND WHAT ABOUT YOU??!! YOU'RE WEARING THE COLOGNE THAT ROSEMARY LIKES!!!"

"Yeah sure."

"ALDER AND ROSEMARY, SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"

"SHUT UP GUYS!!!!"

Lucy was knocked on the door.

"When you guys are done talking about your crushes, come down for breakfast or we'll be late too see everyone, including Rosemary, Ash, and Aria," she teased.

"AHHH MOM HEARD?!?!!!!" Came panicked voices from the room.

Lucy walked downstairs to find Laxus cooking food, Gajeel reading the paper, and Natsu who was talking to Nashi about how the Fullbuster's are a bad family, was wearing a skirt, and crop top with their scarf. Smiling Lucy helped Laxus cook breakfast, today was pancake day.

The boys came rushing down the stairs, arguing. 

"Boys don't fall down the stairs," Gajeel told them gruffly.

"WHATEVER METAL BREATH!" Alder yelled.

"Okay dad," Lucas said him.

"Ugh get off my back dad," Jag groaned.

The three of them launched themselves at Gajeel, having a mini brawl in the kitchen.

"Kids stop fight your dad, we need to eat," Lucy stated, placing four plates of food on the table for them, the next four were for herself, Natsu, Laxus, and Nashi.

"Fine, mom," Jag spat, sitting at the table.

"Don't take that attitude with me mister."

"Whatever," Jag mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Sure mom," Lucas chirped, sitting in his spot, and digging in.

"YAY FOOD!!" Alder shouted, consuming his  _entire_ _plate_ , in one gulp.

"Thanks mom," Nashi said as Lucy placed the plate in front of her.

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Thanks blondie."

"Good food bunny," Gajeel muttered through a mouthful.

"Laxus, and Lucy make the best food," Natsu stated happily.

After everyone was done, plates were put in the dishwasher, and the eight of them headed out. Walking to the guild hall, they met up with Erza, Jellal, Rosemary, and Kitzuni. Gray, Juvia, and Storm. Sting, Rogue, Yukino Aria, and Nimbus. Freed, Rufus, and Ash. Happy, Carla, Silver, and Rose. Levy, Bickslow, and Minu.

"Hey everyone!" Lucy shouted excitedly.

"Hi Lucy," they replied.

"We ready to go?"

"Yep, all set," Erza reported.

"Team SaberTail, move out!" Lucy announced.

"AYE!" the group cheered.

"H-hey Rosemary," Alder stuttered, walking next to her.

"Hi Alder, how's a going?" Rosemary asked.

"Well you know, the usual, teasing my brothers, and such. What about you?"

"Ugh, mom woke me up at like five to pack, and then..."

"Morning Storm," Nashi chirped.

"Oh, hey."

"How's life?"

"Meh."

"Just meh?"

"Better than it was three minutes ago."

"That's good."

"Hello Aria," Jag started.

"Oh, good morning Jag."

"Anything fun happen?"

"Not really, just the usual. What about you?"

"This morning was  _great_..."

"Hi Ash," Lucas smiled.

"Heyyy," Ash responded, taking out one ear bud.

"You excited?"

"Yeah, this is the first Grand Magic Games I get to participate in, of course."

"It's cool that Sabertooth and Fairytail is working together now, it means I get to go on jobs with you, and compete with you."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool."

Gray, and Natsu fought most of the trip, Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow hung at the back, Lucy, Juvia, Yukino, and Levy leaded the group, Rufus, Rogue, and Sting prepped the kids on battle stragedy.

That year, team SaberTail won the games.


	20. Summary of the next while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting my ideas for the next chapters here. Let me know if there's one you'd like to see! There will probably be more, not in the correct order, maybe more than one thing in a chapter.

_Dragon brood magic is designed that there has to be at least a three year age gap between kids, letting the parents focus on the kids growth._

**Baby party at the guild hall.**

**Fairytail, and Sabertooth joining forces.**

**Grand Magic Games!!**

**New Keys!!!!**

**Vacation Time!**  

**Sibling for Storm!!!**

**Laxus has a flash back**

**Backstory of Laxus' life**

**Dragon Reunion**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are age four! Enjoy. Magic reveal for all.

The brood was sitting in their living room. Lucy, and Gajeel on the couch with baby Lucas, Laxus was sitting with the twins in his arm chair, and Natsu was on the floor with Nashi. The little ones were about two now, and their parents hadn't settled down in the bed yet.

"This is nice," Natsu breathed.

"Yeah," Gajeel mumbled, a small smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked Gajeel.

"Nothing."

"He's sad 'cause he doesn't have a hatchling with you," Natsu pointed out.

"Oh, well. About that," Lucy stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Lucy, what is it?" Gajeel asked, looking at her.

"Natsu, and I go to Bickslow regularly, his suggestion, to make sure we're not well, pregnant," Lucy started.

"Bickslow told us something," Natsu finished.

Natsu turned to Laxus, Lucy turned to Gajeel.

"Congratulations, we're pregnant," they announced in unison.

Gajeel fainted, Laxus sat there slack jawed. 

"You look funny papa!" Alder laughed.

"Wake up dad!" Lucas said, worried.

"Yay, damu is having baby, I get a sibling!" cheered Nashi.

"Close your mouth, think about the flies dad!" squeaked Jag.

"Gajeel wake up," Lucy commanded, waving her hand over Gajeel's face.

* * *

 

The brood climbed into bed, after putting the little ones to sleep.

"So this is really happening?" Gajeel asked, it seemed too good to be true.

"Yes, you're really going to be a dad again," Lucy laughed.

Sure they had all had some fun since the babies were born, but they didn't expect to have another baby so soon, let alone two.

"Get used to it Metal Breath," Laxus teased.

They snuggled up next to one another, Lucy, and Natsu in the middle, with Gajeel, and Laxus on the edges behind their new found pregnant mates.

**12:57 am**

A very loud crying was coming from the nursery. Laxus got up, and walked to the Nursery.

_Must let pregnant mates sleep._

Laxus found the source of the problem, Jag thought it would be a good idea to scream their head off. He picked up the small crying child.

"What's wrong Jag?"

"I HAD A NIGHTMARE!!"

"Shh, mommies sleeping. You need to be quiet."

"It was scary though!!"

"I know."

Laxus sat down in the rocking chair in the boys room. Back, and forth. Slowly lulling them to sleep.

**8:35 pm**

The alarm sounded throughout the bedroom. Natsu hit snooze. Lucy, and Gajeel got up.

"Where's Laxus?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe he got up already?" Gajeel responded.

"Unlikely. He sleeps in more now."

"Then I got nothing, Bunny."

Lucy pulled out a crop top that read  _Team Celestial Spirits,_ tossing Gajeel his  _Team Metal Dragon Slayer_ tank top, and Natsu his  _Team Pyro Dragon Slayer_ vest. She pulled on a pair of boodie shorts to match.

"I'm going to wake the boys, can you get Nashi dressed?" Lucy requested.

"Can do Bunny," Gajeel told her, heading off to Nashi's room.

Gajeel walked into Nashi's room, opening the blind.

"Hey Nash, time to wake up," Gajeel whispered, shaking Nashi.

"NO!"

"Nashi we need to get up, today is special or did you forget?"

"I'M AWAKE! TODAY'LL BE SO FUN!"

"Here put these on," Gajeel told her, handing a sparkly tank top, and a pair of shorts to the small girl.

"Got it Papa!"

Gajeel walked out of the room. Nashi got changed into the sparkly pink tank top, and neon yellow shorts, she put her pink hair back in a ponytail, doing some stretches before heading downstairs.

Lucy entered the boy's bedroom, opening the blinds to shed some light in the room. Lucy gasped, Laxus had fallen asleep in the rocking chair with baby Jag. She walked over took a picture, and shook Laxus' shoulder.

"Laxus, time to get up," she whispered.

"Five more minutes."

"Laxus, you fell asleep in the nursery."

"What? Really?" Laxus opened his eyes.

"Yup. Time to get up."

"I'm up, I'm up," Laxus got up, and handed sleeping Jag to Lucy.

"Morning mommy," he yawned.

Laxus left the room to get dressed.

"Morning sweetie, get dressed okay?"

"Sure mommy," Jag mumbled, getting out his outfit.

"Alder wake up," Lucy whispered.

"Ugh, fine," Alder rolled over and got up.

Lucy turned to wake up Lucas, he was already up, and getting dressed.

"Breakfast in ten guys," Lucy told them, leaving the room.

Once Lucy left the boys started talking.

"I bet Alder wants to be summoner so he can have sexy spirits," Lucas teased.

"I DO NOT!!"

"DO SO!!"

"Lucas told me he wanted to be a Celestial summoner to watch the shirtless guys," Jag added, leaving the room.

"DID NOT!?!!"

The outfits they wound up wearing were, Jag in a scale print tank top, and cargo shorts, Lucas in a vest like Natsu, and skin tight shorts, and Alder in a white t-shirt, and jeans.

Everyone ate breakfast fast, eager to get outside.

**10:02**

Everyone was finally at the guild hall. It was a massive magic reveal party with Sabertooth, due to the fact of Rufus, Sting, and Rogue.

The parents stood with camera lacrima, behind their kids. Lined up were the first round of kids (I know that sounds terrible) Rosemary, Storm, Ash, Aria, Nimbus, Silver, Minu, Alder, Jag, Lucas, and Nashi.

"Okay so Rosemary will go first, for the Silver we'll see who he chooses as his slayer."

Rosemary had two options, equip magic, and heavenly body magic. Focusing all her power, she watched as a sword appeared in her hand!

Everyone was cheering, and picture were taken of her, and her new magic power.

Storm hand water body or ice make magic. He aimed to make a ball of magic in front of himself, and made an ice ball!

Gray gave him a hug, and everyone was so proud of the small boy's ability.

Ash was adopted so no one knew what magic he had. Focusing really hard, he closed his eyes, and opened them again only to be in a different place, looking up at everyone.

"GUYS ASH'S BODY ISN'T MOVING!!!?!" Freed was screaming.

"But dad I'm right here," a voice echoed through everyone's head.

"What?! Where are you Ash?!!"

"I'm looking up at you."

"Ash this isn't funny," Rufus spoke.

Ash closed her eyes, and moved back to her body.

"I moved into the ground I think."

"It appears Ash has Telekinesis, and a rare form of Transformation magic," Makarof explained, "There's no need to worry."

Aria turned out to be a shadow slayer, Nimbus a light slayer. Silver was reserved for last. Minu could use solid script magic, finally it was the brood's turn.

Alder couldn't open the gate of Lion, but focused hard, and hit Jag with a lightning bolt.

Jag opened Loki's gate, and Loki hit Alder for him.

Lucas could move MOLTEN METAL!! And make structures out of that or turn it so hot that it could melt things.

Nashi could use pyro slayer magic, just like her father.

Everyone went home exhausted.


	22. ROAR OF THE SUMMONING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spell for Meeting Dragons!!
> 
> Dragon Reunion.

Nashi was sitting on a rocky river bank, the river flowing past her. She was in the backyard of their nest, focusing on channeling her magic and make a small flame.

"Come on, just a bit more, Fire Dragon Flame Summon!" Nashi strained her self.

Suddenly a huge flame burst out of her hand! It swirled in the sky, and took the for of a dragon.

"Hello child," a voice boomed before the flame faded away.

Jumping up with a burst of surprise, she ran to her parents.

"MOM! DAD! DAMU! PAPA!!!!"

"What is it Nashi?" Lucy asked.

"I, um, something, I saw a d-dragon!"

"What, really?" Lucy gasped.

"Yeah, I was focusing really hard to make a flame, and a dragon burst from it, spoke and disappeared!"

"Did you say anything before that?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah, I said Fire Dragon Summon. Why?"

"I'm going to try that spell then."

Natsu stoop in the middle of the field in front of Nashi.

"Okay sweetie, do the spell!" Lucy called.

Nashi did the motions for Natsu to follow, and Natsu cast the spell.

"Got it, **FIRE DRAGON SUMMON!!** " Natsu called, his hands together like he was holding an invisible ball.

A smaller version of the previous dragon appeared before them.

"I-igneel?!" Natsu called, tears in his eyes.

"My boy, it appears you found the spell. Lucy please open my gate so I can explain."

As Igneel disappeared, Lucy opened his gate. Igneel reappearing.

"Hello again."

"DAD!!" Natsu ran up, and hugged Igneel.

"Hey Natsu."

"Hi Dad."

Igneel looked around, noticing the small kids staring at him.

"Who are these small ones?"

"Dad, you're a grandfather!"

"Really, well don't be afraid. I'd love to meet you all," Igneel smiled.

Natsu hoped down.

"Dad this is Jag, and Alder, they're Lucy, and Laxus' twins. Celestial, and Lightning slayer magic."

"It's nice to meet you, sir!" Jag stuttered, and Alder stuttered.

"The pleasure's all mine, and please call me Grandpa!"

"WE HAVE ANOTHER GRANDFATHER?!" Alder exclaimed, a huge smile creeping on his face.

"Well who do you think raised Natsu?" Igneel laughed.

"He said a dragon, I didn't believe him," Alder admitted.

"Well do you now?" Igneel questioned.

"Definitely!"

"And this is Lucas, he's Gajeel, and mine's kid. He uses molten dragon slayer magic."

"Hey, how's a going?" Lucas said, causally.

"It's going great, do you know I just found out I'm a grandfather?" Igneel joked.

"What, really? Who's the lucky kid?" Lucas asked, going along with the joke.

"I hear some kids named Lucas, Alder, Jag, and Nashi."

"Ugh, you've got your hands full. Their a couple of oddballs."

"I'll keep that in mind. Your magic sounds interesting by the way."

"It is, maybe I'll give you a demonstration some time."

"I'd like that very much."

Igneel raised his head back up.

"So I guess this lovely lady is Nashi?"

"That's me!"

"Who's your parents?"

"Natsu, and Lucy!"

"Are you the one who found the spell."

"You got that right, could you please explain how it works?"

"I guess that I should explain the spell. So when you call the words Dragon Summon, adding it with your magic you can summon your dragon like a spirit. They can help in battle, and can speak to you. The longer they're here the greater toll on the casters magic, so I suggest using more than one person to summon your dragon."

"What about those who don't have dragons?" Laxus asked.

"Everyone with dragon slayer magic has a dragon, you can summon a dragon for you m'boy you'll get to meet your dragon, same with Alder, and Lucas."

"Thank you Igneel," Gajeel mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said thank you."

"Thank your daughter, she found the spell."

Gajeel walked up, and hugged Nashi.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem papa."

"NOW LET'S SUMMON SOME DRAGONS!!!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, your dad's already here," Lucy pointed out.

"But Nashi, Alder, and Lucas' aren't, same with Laxus, and Gajeel."

"Fair point."

Jag walked up to Igneel.

"Can I sit with you?" Jag asked.

"Of course, want to sit on my head?" Igneel replied, lowering his head.

"Thank you," Jag said, climbing on.

Once the young boy was safely on his head, Igneel spoke.

"So, what do you think a lightning dragon will look like?" Igneel pondered.

"You've never seen them?"

"I have, but I want your opinion."

"Probably really spiky, and bright yellow."

"Let's wait and see then."

Once the two celestial wizards were safely with Igneel they got started.

"Okay Gajeel will go first, then Lucas, Alder, and followed by Nashi, finally Laxus," Natsu arranged.

While Gajeel got prepared, Igneel spoke to Lucy.

"So, when do I get more grand kids?"

"About that..."

"Mommies already carrying Gajeel's egg, and Natsu's carrying Laxus'!" Jag told him.

"Well that was quick, it usually takes our females at least five years before they are back to carrying more. Or even allow us too..."

"Okay, little more information than needed!" Lucy interrupted.

" **IRON DRAGON SUMMON!!!** " Gajeel roared.

A huge dragon erupted from his hands, it looked to be made of metal. 

"FATHER!!" Gajeel shouted, dropping to his knees, tears dripping down his face.

"Hey Gajeel. Long time no see," Metalicana boomed, moving closer to Gajeel.

"It's been too long."

Gajeel reached out, and touched Metalicana's snout with his hand.

"It certainly has."

"Where have ya been?"

"Just chillin' in the dragon realm."

"THAT EXISTS?!"

"Yup, and guess what. It's awesome."

"I want to go."

"Sorry, no humans allowed."

"Damn it."

"Do you seriously have more piercings?!"

"So what?"

"I told you to stop, one day you'll just be metal."

"I won't go that far!"

"Sure."

*Sniff, sniff*

"Why the fuck do you smell like you're mated?!!" Metalicana roared.

"Guess it had to be said some time. I have a brood now."

"Who's the unlucky dragons?"

Gajeel got up, and walked to the others.

"Don't tell me Igneels in your brood."

"He's not, geez I'm not that weird."

"Whatever you say."

Gajeel walked up to Lucy.

"Dad, this is Lucy. She's out Dievinu. Also is carryin' my kid."

"Congratulations. It's nice to meet you," Metalicana spoke.

"Nice to meet you too sir."

"Please, call me Metalicana."

"Dad this is one of the hatchlings. His name is Alder, his father's Laxus, mother's Lucy."

"It's nice to meet you, grandpa."

"Nice to meet you as well, grandson."

"Hey Igneel."

"Hey Metalicana."

Moving to the other group of dragon slayers, Gajeel began again.

"Dad this is Alder's twin, Jag."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"This is Laxus, he's our Jiro."

"Hey, how's a going?" Laxus asked.

"Not bad, and you."

"Interesting. I'm just now meeting my in laws."

"I see, rough day."

"Father this is our Taro, Natsu."

"Sup, I'm Igneels kid."

"Ah, the annoying one."

"HEY!!"

"What, it's just what I've heard. That would make you the Saburo Gajeel."

"Yup. I like to watch Lucy, and Nashi. Speaking of which, this is Nashi. She's also one of the hatchlings, Lucy, and Natsu's."

"You're the one who discovered the spell?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Good job."

"Finally we have Lucas, he's my kid."

"Ah, a mix magic, fire and iron?"

"Molten magic actually," Lucas corrected.

"I see. Son, did a male carry this one?"

"Yeah, Natsu did."

"That explains it. Hybrids are more common in pregnant males."

"Interesting."

"Well I better get back, I'm draining your magic."

Gajeel gave Metalicana a hug.

"See you soon, dad."

"See you soon, son."

Next up Lucas, Gajeel was going to help him summon his dragon.

Preforming the spell in the middle of the field, as Metalicana faded away.

"OH YEAH, YOU MIGHT GET MY SON AS A DRAGON!" He called as he faded away.

"DON'T BE WEIRD!!"

" **MOLTEN DRAGON SUMMON!!** " Gajeel, and Lucas called.

A small dragon that looked like he was melting appeared before them, he looked no younger than four hundred.

"Hi, how's a going! I'm Yoyu!"

"Hey, I'm Lucas! Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Got to go, I'm draining your magic."

"Bye!"

The small dragon vanished.

"That was adorable!" Lucy called from Igneel, "Good job!"

Next was Alder, Laxus lent him a hand at summoning his dragon.

" **LIGHTNING DRAGON SUMMON!!** " they called out.

Two dragons appeared, a larger one, and a smaller one.

"Hello humans, I am Raijin."

"And I'm Shuu!"

"Hello, I'm Lucas," Lucas stated, walking up to Shuu.

"I'm Laxus," Laxus told Raijin.

"I see I have a brood man as my respective slayer."

"Yeah, three others are in my brood, excluding the hatchlings. I'm the Jiro."

"Oh, you're in charge of the hatchlings, I'm the Taro," Raijin bragged.

"Yeah, yeah, mr high and mighty. Turn around, and I'll introduce you too my brood."

Raijin turned around.

"Dad I'm sending Shuu back, I'm getting tired."

"Okay Alder, you did your best, good job."

"Bye dad!" Shuu called, disappearing.

"So this is Lucy, she's our Devinu, this is Natsu, our Taro, Gajeel, our Sabaro, and our hatchlings Lucas, Jag, Alder, and Nashi."

"Nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too sir."

"Well I should get going, Ai is going to get worried."

Raijin faded off.

"Next is is Nashi," Natsu announced.

They stepped together, and summoned a small fire dragon, that looked like Igneel?

"Hi dad!" she called to Igneel.

"Hey Kasai," Igneel waved.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, this is my dragon daughter, your sister, Kasai."

"WHAT?! HOW?! WHEN!?"

"Well Grandina, another male dragon, and I are a brood. We have two hatchlings, Kasai, and Kuki."

"Hi, I'm Nashi."

"I'm Kasai."

"So you're my dragon?"

"You're my human?"

The two fell into laughter.

"Sorry I can't keep the connection up longer, you're really powerful though. Bye," spoke Kasai, fading off.

"Bye, see you later!"

"Dad, explain," Natsu demanded.


	23. Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER  
> I don't know what summary.

"Natsu, when two dragons love each other ve-" Igneel started.

"I already had that conversation, I want to know how you ended up having a kid in the spirit world!"

"Since I live in the dragon world now, I can have children freely. When Grandina brought up that she missed having small humans to raise, I suggested we start a brood. She agreed, a little while later another male joined our brood by the name of Pivern. Now we have two hatchlings, and are very happy."

"Congrats dad!" Natsu exclaimed, giving him a pat on his back/neck.

"Thanks."

Lucy noticed that Laxus was missing from their location. Her dragon mark was burning, so she set off to find him.

Locating Laxus was hard, but she finally found him. He was sitting on the same cliff that he was years ago. She walked up, and sat with him cautiously.

"Hey," she started.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Laxus Dreyar, you are my mate of five years. I can tell when somethings wrong."

"Okay fine, it's just everyone gets to meet their dad's again, and they all looked so happy. All I have is a dead beat dad."

"Is that all?"

"Not really."

"Would you like to tell me?"

"Are you okay listening for a while."

"I always am."

"Okay, good. It all started about 27 years ago, before I was born..."

* * *

 

_Yes I am aware this is not how memories work. But fuck it, I'm doing this anyways._

* * *

 

 

_Hospital room, a young women was lying in the bed, her heart barley beating, a small child lying on her chest, and a young man by her side._

_"Isn't he adorable?" she asks._

_"He's the cutest thing I've seen in my life," the man agrees._

_"Take care of him for me, Ivan," the women breaths._

_"What do you mean?" Ivan asks in a panic._

_No response._

_"Linda?!"_

_No response._

_The machine hooked up to Linda starts to beep._

_"WAHHHH!!" the baby starts crying._

_Someone in white appears, Ivan doesn't notice her draw her fingers over Linda's eyes._

_Ivan picks him up._

_"Sshhh, don't cry Laxus."_

_The baby continues to cry as his mother is buried, as his father picks up a bottle of alcohol._

_One day a older man appears at their door, Laxus is barley one. Ivan answers._

_"Hello Ivan."_

_"Hi, dad," Ivan spits out._

_"Where's Linda?"_

_"She's, gone."_

_"I see. I'm sorry to hear that."_

_Just like my mother, Makarof thinks to himself._

_Little Laxus starts to bawl._

_"Is there a child here Ivan?"_

_"No."_

_"Ivan I know that's not a grown womans, mans, or animals cry."_

_"Fine, maybe Linda died giving birth to a fucking bastard."_

_"What's their name?"_

_"His name is Laxus."_

_"Can I come in and see Laxus then?"_

_"Whatever, see if I care."  
_

_Makarof wandered in, Ivan went to the fridge. The beer bottles littering the house, it stunk of beer, sweat, tears, and vomit. Makarof found Laxus in a small nursery, he stunk like he hadn't been bathed in weeks, and his room was littered in diapers. Makarof changed the poor thing, and packed some clean clothes, diapers, bottles, books, and blankets. He then waited till Ivan went downstairs, and left the house with baby Laxus._

_After that Makarof raised baby Laxus, and when he was about four Ivan joined the FairyTail in an attempt to take over the guild. Ten years pass, and Ivan was kicked out after his final stunt to take over FairyTail. He never attempted to raise Laxus, or be a part of his life except the time he told Laxus' he was his father._

* * *

When Laxus finished his story, Lucy was hugging him, tears rolling down both of their cheeks.

Gajeel had walked up behind them, and the three of them were cuddling on the cliff when Natsu found them passed out. Igneel helped carry them inside, and Natsu put the kids to bed. The whole brood was in bed except Natsu.

He snuck out one of Lucy's bra's, and a dress, the fourteenth time he had done this in the past month. Wiggling into the tight form fitting dress, watching as he stuffed old socks into the bra to give himself boobs. He was twirling in the mirror, super happy when Gajeel walked in on him.

"Natsu, shouldn't you be as- Oh. OH!"

"GAJEEL!! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!" Natsu screamed, trying to get out of the dress.

"Natsu stop. You don't have to change, just sit down."

"Oh, sorry."

Natsu and Gajeel took a seat on the couch in the closet.

"So, first of all, do you know what your gender is?" Gajeel asked.

"Kind of?"

"Okay what would you say you are?"

"I don't know the term but I tend to feel like a dude on some days and female on others, and some I just feel like trash, and a shitty human."

Gajeel reached over and started to rub Natsu's back.

"I'm not a perfect expert but you may be Genderfluid Natsu."

"What's that?"

"A person who's gender can switch from male to female to both and to neither, depending on how they feel inside."

"That sounds like it fits!"

"That's good, now do you want to go shopping tomorrow with me, and we can get some female clothes. Maybe bring Lucas, and Nashi."

"That'd be nice, taking them would be fun."

"So I don't fuck this up, what pronouns?"

"They, them works."

"Got it."

"Let's get to bed, now."

* * *

 

The sun rose in the sky, a couple hours the dragon brood woke up. Lucy, and Laxus were first up, waking up the kids, and then Natsu, and Gajeel got up to find a surprise in their bed. Little Nashi, and Lucas were asleep in between them. They looked at each other, and then slowly got up, and got dressed.  Once they were fully dressed, they gently woke the kids up. After a delicious breakfast made by Lucy, and Laxus, they headed out.  Between the odd jobs, and missions they had taken in shifts they had about a billion jewels. Buckling the kids into their car seats, they headed out.

Hopping out of the car, they got Nashi, and Lucas, placed them in their stroller, and started walking towards the mall. The mall doors were huge. Like walking into a dragon's cave. Stopping the group, Gajeel crouched down.

"Kids heres our mission. We need to get Damu, and Mommy pretty things. If you're good we'll get you a toy afterwards. alright?"

"Okay daddy!"

"What shop first, Natsu?" Gajeel asked, rising.

"Uh, underwear?"

"Underwear it is then!"

The group headed towards a underwear store. 

"Hello!" the chirpy assistant greeted them.

"Hi," Natsu waved.

"My name is Sophie. Is there anything I can help you find today?"

"Yes there is, my lover needs a bra, and perhaps some underwear."

"Do you know what size you are?"

"No..."

"Well please come with me, and we'll talk. Your boyfriend..."

"Husband."

"Sorry, your husband can stay here with the kids, and look around."

As they walked away, Sophie attempet a conversation.

"So, are they your kids?"

"Both of them are, I even gave birth to one."

"How does that work?"

"I'm part dragon, so I have dragon genetics."

"I see. Wait."

"What?"

"Are you Natsu of Fairy Tail!?"

"Yep, that's me. What about it?"

"Aren't you a dude?"

"No."

"Oh, a girl then?"

"Nope."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm genderfluid."

"I see, well we'll need to get you something for the inside of your bra then."

"How are you so calm?"

"I've done this before, our store has a lot of LGBTQ+ customers."

"Oh, well thank you for not turning us away."

"You're welcome. Now stand here, and I'll measure you."

Natsu stood on the place he was told.

"So how does your brood thing work?"

"Basically there's four of us, we love each other, and raise our kids while living a normal life that any couple would."

After Natsu was finished being measured, fitted, and such, he got three new bra's, a couple dresses, a few skirts, and frilly shirts. They grabbed Lucy some stuff, like perfume, shampoo, a new bra, extra. Nashi, and Lucas each got a toy, Nashi asking for, and receiving a toy dragon, and Lucas got a princess dress.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have left in my Fuckers so here ya go. WRITER OUT!

Everyone was gathered at the guild hall. They had planned a celebration for the announcement of the Grand Magic Games participants, food, drinks, friends, and smiles. The party was in full swing when Makarof called for attention.

"LISTEN UP KIDS!" He called.

Everyone turned around to face him.

"Thank you. I have a lot of explaining to do. Due to multiple things, including Rogue unable to compete, the fact that they have lost their reputation, and most of their guild mates in different ways, SaberTooth will be combing with FairyTail!"

Cheers, shouts, toasts, mumbling, and one or two sighs of relief followed.

"Settle down, SETTLE DOWN!! Erza if you may?"

Erza was standing at the doors to the guild hall, and a handful of SaberTooth walked in.

"So now we have another matter, we'll put this to a vote. If you would like to rename FairyTail, or keep it as it is. Raise your hand for the first option. Very good, now the second. Okay, I see. So it seems we shall rename our guild. Hands up for SaberTail, okay put them down. Hands up for FairyTooth, thank you."

Makarof turned to the first master, she and Zeref had been told who they were in their past life, and both of them had joined FairyTail immediately. Their reason was that it sure beat publishing. They went on jobs, helped around, and had fun, just like they would've if Zeref hadn't been evil. They chose to go by to prevent confusion, and anger the citizens of Fiore Alios and Mio (Zeref going by Alios, and Mavis by Mio).

"First Master, is that okay?" 

Mio had regained some memories from her past life, starting the guild, meeting Zeref, the time they save the city from the blue dragon skeleton, and so on.

"I named this guild off of a silly whim that I would use it to find fairys, so I would say if you wish to rename the guild to make others welcome, go for it."

"You are very kind first master."

"Please just call me Mio."

"As you wish. SO THE NEW NAME FOR OUR GUILD IS SABERTAIL!" Makarof announced.

**Author's Note:**

> Small explanation, I got permission from the lovely kendraleaanne to use the dragon roles in her story Dragon Incidents, she is amazing at writing so please check her out. For those of you who don't want to read the story (even though it's really good) here's the dragon roles (I have modified them for my own purposes),
> 
> There is typically one female/male, Kipa, who makes all the final decisions, protects the brood, and handles challenges from other broods.  
> The dragon below them is their mate, Taro, their the Kipa's protector.  
> Then there's the Jiro, Saburo and Shiro;  
> The Jiro is a kind of defender of the family as a whole and a peacekeeper within the brood  
> The Saburo of a brood keeps a specific watch on the Females to make sure they are safe, comfortable and without want or need for anything.  
> The Shiro's main concern are the hatchlings  
> And finally there's the Dievinu, Dievinu is highest honor a matriarch can achieve and there has only ever been one before now. The dragon that held the title has been gone for centuries but she was compassionate and brave. She held the respect of her brood and of rival broods enough that there was peace between them. She rose to power without having a single challenge to her position and she only resorted to violence as a last resort. She was kind and beautiful and fair. She gave every dragon a chance and a place to thrive. The amount of trust she held is unheard of among dragons but she earned it through her honesty and genuine empathy.  
> (Some of the point were too beautiful to modify, and were perfectly worded.)  
> All take responsibility of raising young, cooking, cleaning, and other such tasks.
> 
> Any questions please comment below, or they might get explained in the book.
> 
> If you would like to use these roles go ahead! I would feel honored, if you publish it leave me a link and I'll check it out!


End file.
